


Измененная реальность - 2: Живущие в интересное время

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Измененная реальность [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fantastic, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз наша жизнь покруче, чем блокбастер, должны быть сказки посильней, чем «Фауст» Гете. © Тимур Шаов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие автора

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер:** ОЖП ментально моя, остальное нехай правообладатели забирают.  
>  **Примечание:** Я долго думала, писать или не писать продолжение ИР. В итоге решила: писать. Чтобы закрыть все гештальты и отпустить героев насовсем. Поэтому вторая часть будет и последней. Так-то.

      Ночь за окном, светящийся экран монитора и пошедшая в расход бутылка вина. Четвертый бокал – и над подоконником расцветают три смутные тени. Вот одна из них делает шаг вперед и выходит на свет. На тусклый голубоватый отсвет монитора. Но это неважно, я все равно не могу ее разглядеть. Да и не нужно. Я знаю, кто пришел ко мне сегодня.  
      – Доброй ночи, Автор.  
      – Доброй ночи, Голос.  
      – Ответь, я сделала правильный выбор?  
      – Я не знаю. Не знаю. Я даже не знаю, какой выбор – правильный. И был ли выбор вообще. Мой выбор был бы иным. Может быть. Может быть, и нет. Но это не был бы правильный выбор. Это был бы всего лишь мой выбор. Я правильно ответила на твой вопрос?  
      Тень понимающе-печально улыбается и отступает назад. Я не вижу ее лица, но чувствую эту улыбку.  
      Ее сменяет следующая тень.  
      – Здравствуй, Автор.  
      – Здравствуй, Рыцарь.  
      – Скажи, я поступил честно? Мой план был верным?  
      – Глупо говорить о честности, когда полиция ловит преступника. Разве охотник, выслеживающий дичь, задумывается о честности своего поступка? Ты охотился на старого опытного лиса. Ты не хотел стрелять в него – боялся попортить шкуру. Ты не ставил обычный капкан – потому что он мог отгрызть себе лапу и убежать. Ему не нужна такая свобода, а тебе не нужен лис на трех лапах. Поэтому ты поставил клетку, а к стержню, что захлопывает крышку, привязал цыпленка, чтобы лис попался наверняка. Разве спрашивают у приманки, честно ли это по отношению к ней? Это всего лишь приманка и всего лишь охота, а тебя провел старый опытный лис. В следующий раз трави его собаками. Мой рассказ честен?  
      Тень кивает и растворяется в полумраке.  
      Третья тень колеблется на границе между светом и тьмой. Я не выдерживаю и первой начинаю разговор:  
      – Что молчишь, Маг?  
      – Что я сделал не так, Автор?  
      – Все. Ты все сделал не так. Нельзя строить замки на песке. У твоего колосса оказались глиняные ноги, ничего удивительного, что он рухнул тебе на плечи. Начав историю с обмана, ты достойно завершил ее разрушением. Созданного тобой никто не увидел, зато о разрушенном долго будут помнить. Слава Герострата, если уж продолжать заданные изначально ассоциации. «Он музыкантом был, но не оставил нот…» Этого ты хотел?  
      – Ты опустила окончание фразы: «Он был поэтом – но поэм не создал. Но жизнь свою зато он прожил, как поэт». Люди забывают куда больше, чем помнят. Они забудут разрушения, останется только любовь. Иначе зачем ты сидишь тут среди ночи?  
      Я усмехаюсь, соглашаясь.  
      – Твоя правда – из-за любви. Но правд много. Это ложь бывает только одна. И ее одной хватает, чтобы перекрыть любую правду.  
      И эта тень пропадает, присоединяется к двум прочим.  
      – О чем ты напишешь, Автор? – шелестит клубящийся в углах мрак.  
      – Обо всем на свете. Обо всем во тьме. О вас. Я буду много писать о вас и немного – о себе. И еще о нас. Людях, живущих в интересное время.


	2. Глава 1, в которой наши герои живут на широкую ногу, всячески отдыхают и забавляются, в то же время с тревогой следя за политической ситуации во Франции; а в конце главы принимают судьбоносное решение

      Сидя на террасе роскошного Отель де Пари, мы смотрели на расстилающееся перед нами бирюзово-голубое море. Нам категорически не повезло попасть в Монте-Карло именно в тот период, когда прежнее казино сгорело, а до нового ждать было еще лет семь – спасибо гуглу за мою всестороннюю осведомленность. Что характерно, его должен был построить не кто-нибудь, а сам Шарль Гарнье, что как бы намекало. А пока… пока в городе процветало несколько мелких казино – легальных, полулегальных и совсем нелегальных. Время течет и меняется, а люди остаются прежними, и чем выше ставки, тем более серьезные люди играют. Эрик принял довольно разумное решение – перекантоваться некоторое время у границы и посмотреть, как развиваются события, а заодно обменять стремительно обрушивающуюся французскую валюту на что-нибудь более значимое. Поэтому то и дело где-то пропадал, чуть виновато оправдываясь, что он был бы просто счастлив взять Крис с собой (в качестве личного телохранителя, как шутила я), но, увы, там его могут неправильно понять. Однако ночевать приходил как часы.  
      Впрочем, теперь, три месяца спустя, практически все было позади, и Эрик все чаще оставался с нами, стараясь наверстать все то, о чем мечтал долгими одинокими ночами: прогулки по набережным, рестораны и кафе, казино и театры       – и все это не таясь по темным углам, а гордо вышагивая под руку с молодой женой. Правда, чтобы попасть в театр, пришлось пару раз скататься в Италию – своего здесь еще не построили, а тяга Эрика и Крис к прекрасному бурлила и требовала выхода. Собственно, я и не возражала: когда еще доведется побывать в Милане за просто так!  
      Надо сказать, что тогда, весной, наши планы смешал неумолимый ход истории. Оказывается, пока мы с Эриком разбирались в своих интимных взаимоотношениях, Наполеон с треском проиграл битву при Седане, и эта новость, докатившись до Парижа, произвела фурор. А виденный нами пожар был легкой вариацией на тему замещения монархии республикой. Это здорово убедило семейство Жири-Раппно свалить из города по-быстрому. Во всяком случае, у нас под окнами тяжелогруженая телега и экипаж с пассажирами нарисовались уже на следующее утро – Раппно подсуетился с транспортом. А Эрик к тому времени уже набросал нам предварительный план действий. По его словам выходило, что разыскивать сейчас сведения о его родных не просто бессмысленно, но даже опасно, поэтому куда проще будет сделать поддельные документы, возможно, и на меня тоже. Записать нас мужем и женой, а по-настоящему повенчаться позже, когда война утихнет, и жизнь наладится. Кристина возражать не стала, мне тем более было все равно. А уехать решили в Монако – это я предложила. На границе двух стран, тихо, солнечно, курорт, да и новости стекаются быстро. Мадам Жири с нами ехать отказалась, мотивировав это тем, что Раппно предложил им с Мэг пожить пока в его доме в Пуатье, а если что – они к нам присоединятся.  
      Вот так и получилось, что в отель в Монте-Карло мы въехали как супруги Орм-Шампетр (эту фамилию Эрик придумал, когда я в очередной раз соловьем разливалась про жизнь в будущем, а конкретнее – рассказывала про этимологию своей собственной фамилии). Звучало… неплохо. Внушительно даже.  
      И теперь мы лениво завтракали на огромной террасе самого большого номера в отеле. Даже для Пирата был выделен огромный угол со специальным диванчиком и фарфоровыми тарелочками для еды и воды. Как говорится, шоб я так жил. Правда, котенок все больше норовил спать с нами, и даже сейчас сидел на столе и таскал с блюда семгу, как будто так и надо. А началось все с того, что наш прекрасный неофициальный муж в категоричной форме заявил, что отныне намерен довольствоваться только самым лучшим и неважно, во сколько это обойдется. Наши робкие возражения, что в Отель де Пари любой номер хорош, отмелись, как неубедительные. Ну и ладно. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, мудро порешили мы с Крис – и с помпой заселились в номер размером с футбольное поле.  
      – Эрик, тебе не кажется, что пора бы уже нашим названным родственникам убираться из Франции подобру-поздорову? – спросила я, потягивая холодный апельсиновый сок. – Новости с каждым разом все хуже, а мое скудное знание истории… ну хорошо, мой доступ к информации по этому периоду истории уже мало помогает.  
      Эрик кивнул.  
      – Я с утра отбил телеграмму Раппно, чтобы они перестали ждать у моря погоды и присоединялись к нам. Съездим в Италию, покажем им домик, который присмотрели на севере…  
      – Хочешь, чтобы мы жили в Италии?  
      – Почему нет? – Эрик пожал плечами. – Пока поживем там, а когда все успокоится, можно и вернуться. Или попробуем обосноваться там, возможно, даже… как это у вас говорится… будем работать по специальности.  
      – Это в смысле я буду певицей, а ты – штатным оперным привидением? – подначили мы его.  
      Эрик расхохотался и упустил под стол вилку, которой ел салат. По дороге вилка увлекла за собой часть салатных листьев и рассыпала вокруг капли соуса. Пират укоризненно посмотрел на неуклюжего хозяина, отодвинулся подальше и принялся вылизываться.  
      – Не до такой степени. Я ведь серьезно, Кристина: в Италии у нас сейчас больше шансов на успех…  
      – И на спокойную жизнь, – закончила я. – Я все понимаю, но давай сперва соберем всех «блудных сыновей». Ты знаешь, я ведь не успокоюсь, пока все Жири и Раппно не будут здесь.  
      – Война идет далеко от Пуатье, – резонно заметил Эрик.  
      – Война – да. А Коммуна?  
      Наши с Крис опасения были небеспочвенны. Мало того, что война здесь началась на полгода позже, чем в моем мире, но и осада пришлась не на зиму, а на лето. С одной стороны, это убирало проблему с холодом, а с другой – добавляло эпидемий, отравленной воды и разлагающихся на солнце трупов. А посему вполне вероятно, что Коммуна могла восстать, не дожидаясь заключения договора о капитуляции.  
      История не знает сослагательного наклонения, это верно, но в данном случае этот постулат не ролял совершенно. Спираль истории скручивалась в бараний рог, изгибалась, как ей заблагорассудится, и весь мой доступ к историческим справочникам оказывался бесполезен. В этом мире отныне нужно было быть очень осторожными. Я уже была готова предложить Эрику и Крис бежать в Америку, но они бы не согласились – без Мэг, без Антуанетты, без Раппно и его сына. Да я и сама не горела желанием бросить их на произвол судьбы.  
      – Они взрослые люди, – вздохнул Эрик. – Не могу же я притащить их сюда силой?  
      – Было бы неплохо, но да, ты прав, – Крис откинулась на спинку плетеного кресла и, щурясь, поглядела на море. – Какие планы на сегодня?  
      – Предаваться неге и безделью, – с серьезной миной отозвался наш дорогой как-бы-супруг.  
      – Это тяжело. – Крис притворно вздохнула. – Правда, я знаю пару способов скоротать два-три часа, и обещаю, они будут весьма деятельными.  
      – Да ты просто ненасытная!  
      – А ты о чем подумал, сладострастник? – Мы кокетливо потупились.  
      – О… о… – Эрик судорожно огляделся вокруг, – о рыбалке! – победно ткнул он пальцем в остатки семги, которые воровато подъедал Пират.  
      – Ну вот и мы о том же, – покладисто согласились мы. – Пойдем… порыбачим? Чур, я буду спрашивать, чего тебе надобно, старче.  
      – Это я старче? – взвился Эрик – Я вам покажу! Старче… Это надо же!  
      Он с легкостью выскользнул из кресла, в мгновение ока очутился возле меня, и не успели мы с Крис моргнуть и глазом, как оказались у него на руках. Эрик развернулся и нацелился в сторону спальни. Крис обвила его за шею руками и на ходу скинула домашние туфли. Утро действительно обещало быть весьма насыщенным.  
      Однако закончился день вовсе не так радужно, как начался.  
      Мы выползли из номера ближе к обеду и отправились на прогулку – как сказал Эрик, «для аппетита и цвета лица», хотя как по мне, а нагуливать аппетит уже необходимости не было: утренние интенсивные физические нагрузки привели к тому, что я готова была глодать ручку кружевного зонтика. Но как раз в тот момент, когда мы собирались сообщить об этом Эрику, а заодно предложить заглянуть в ближайшее кафе на предмет пообедать, он издал приглушенный возглас и ринулся в сторону газетного киоска, волоча нас за собой.  
      В Монте-Карло все было подчинено отдыху богатых людей, поэтому мальчишки-газетчики, размахивающие новым выпуском и выкрикивающие очередную сенсацию, были здесь не в чести. Однако наш глазастый Призрак и без того сумел разглядеть пестрящие на прессе крупные заголовки. Подойдя чуть ближе, и мы с Крис сумели разобрать, что там написано. Заголовки гласили: «Массовые восстания в Париже!», «Возмущенные предательством «правительства национальной обороны» горожане взялись за оружие», «Восстание Парижской Коммуны может вызвать волну восстаний по всей Франции» и даже «К Парижу подтягиваются прусские войска, опасаясь вылазки армии парижан».  
       _Вот так-то. Быстро они… Белл, мне отчего-то страшно… Да ладно тебе! Чего страшного-то, а? Вы в Монако, с кучей денег, полиция не ищет, опять же. Скоро приедут Жири и Раппно – и все будет совсем замечательно... У меня какое-то тревожное предчувствие… А ты не каркай…_  
      Эрик тревожно взглянул на нас.  
      – Как быстро… Я был уверен, что до восстания еще, по меньшей мере, месяц. Да и ты говорила, что сначала правительство должно подписать перемирие с Пруссией с капитуляцией Парижа.  
      – Значит, не угадала, – мы пожали плечами. – Зато теперь Раппно уж точно рванет куда подальше. Давай вернемся, может, они уже прислали ответ на твою телеграмму.  
      Мы скорым шагом направились к отелю. По-прежнему хотелось есть. Даже жрать. Эрик подлетел к стойке администратора, мы едва успели затормозить перед ней, да и то мозги, кажется, все-таки впечатались в стенку за плечом администратора – прилизанного молодящегося человека с тщательно зачесанными на лысину волосами с боков.  
      – На имя месье Орм-Шампетра телеграмма не приходила? – выпалил Эрик вместо «здрасьте».  
      – Да, месье, конечно, месье… – зачастил прилизанный – он, казалось, всякий раз терял волю при виде Эрика, а точнее, той кучи денег, которую наш любимый заплатил за номер и обслуживание (поскольку наша выдуманная фамилия не была на слуху, требовалось подтверждение платежеспособности месье Орм-Шампетра, на что Эрик, не мудрствуя лукаво, заплатил вперед скопом за три месяца; по-моему, у админа тогда чуть инфаркт не случился). – Вот, пожалуйста, прошу вас.  
      Эрик быстро подхватил телеграмму со стойки, пробежал ее глазами, негромко выругался и смял бумажку в кулаке. Потом поймал удивленный взгляд Крис и пояснил:  
      – Это моя телеграмма. Вернулась, потому что адресат не был найден. Что за дьявольщина?!  
      – Может, они просто уже выехали к нам, вот и разминулись с телеграммой? – попытались мы придумать объяснение. Звучало логично, но под ложечкой все равно неприятно засосало. Или это от голода?  
      – Может быть… – Эрик рассеянно засунул скомканную телеграмму в карман пиджака и затребовал ключ от номера.  
      – Эрик, дорогой, почему бы нам заодно не заказать обед в номер? – предложили мы, внутренним чутьем уловив, что именно сейчас он меньше всего хочет сидеть в ресторане. Все-таки нахождение с неприкрытым лицом среди большого числа людей пока еще требовало от Эрика определенного мужества. И обычно он бывал довольно напряжен, хотя последнее время к середине обеда напряжение постепенно сходило на нет, а ближе к концу в нашем замечательном муже просыпался одновременно превосходный рассказчик, отменный шутник и галантнейший кавалер. Честное слово, я даже стала замечать, что дамы за соседними столиками бросают на него заинтересованные взгляды. Вполне определенным образом заинтересованные. Правда, когда я ему об этом сказала, Эрик сперва не поверил. Дошло до того, что мы поспорили на 100 франков. Разумеется, Крис выиграла.  
      – Да, конечно… – Эрик по-прежнему выглядел глубоко задумавшимся, поэтому я перехватила инициативу в свои руки и договорилась с администратором об обеде.  
      – Мадам, – вдруг спохватился тот, когда мы уже отошли от стойки, – прошу меня простить. Я забыл сказать вам, что в вашем номере сейчас идет уборка. Просто чтобы вы не волновались, что в номере кто-то посторонний. Надеюсь, горничные не доставят вам хлопот – они уже заканчивают.  
      – Спасибо за беспокойство, – мы послали ему ослепительную улыбку. Прилизанный заалел, как маков цвет.  
      – Его беспокойство обходится нам несколько дороже, чем просто спасибо, – тихонько фыркнул Эрик, когда мы отошли подальше.  
      – Какой ты мелочный, – уколола его Крис, приподнимая юбки, чтобы не мешали подниматься по лестнице. – Деньги показывают только статус, а «спасибо» – твое отношение с миром.  
      – Я с миром не в ладах, – мрачно ответил Эрик. – Кроме тех, кого считаю своей семьей.  
      – Бука, – выпалили мы и украдкой показали ему язык.  
      – Хулиганка, – парировал он.  
      В нашем номере и в самом деле были две горничные. Когда мы вошли, они обе убирались в спальне, а потому не слышали нас и продолжали трепаться. Эрик прислушался, прижал палец к губам и поманил меня за собой, неслышно скользя по паркету к прикрытым дверям спальни. Я тоже прислушалась: обсуждали явно нас.  
      – И как она с ним живет? Это же ужас какой-то! – восклицал высокий писклявый голос.  
      Я глянула на Эрика – у него на лице ходили желваки. Мы поймали его сжатую в кулак руку и погладили. Не бери в голову, – одними губами прошептала Крис.  
      – А что особенного? За такие деньги и с обезьяной жить станешь, – рассудительно отозвался второй голос – низкий и мягкий.  
      Лицо Эрика пылало гневом. Я с трудом удерживала его от того, чтобы ворваться в комнату и устроить этим глупым курицам бэнц. Я и сама была бы не против: мешало нам с Крис только то, что сами мы выглядели не особо приглядно, шпионя за прислугой в нашем собственном номере.  
      – Да я не про то, – отмахнулась первая горничная. – Он грязные носки под кровать закидывает. Ты только посмотри – тут не меньше десяти пар!  
      Я беззвучно затряслась от смеха, глядя на покрасневшего, как помидор, Эрика. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и от его ушей можно будет прикуривать.  
      – И кстати, если говорить про _то_ , – продолжила писклявая горничная, – так я ничего особенного не вижу. Подумаешь, шрамы. Вон у моего дяди все лицо оспой побитое и ноги нет – телегой отдавило – а детей аж восемь штук настрогал. И жена его, тетка моя, в него влюблена, как кошка. Соседке вон все волосья повыдергивала, когда ей наши сплетницы дворовые про ту снаушничали, что к ней дядя что-то часто захаживает.  
      – Это да, если баба в кого втрескается, если свербит у нее, то тут уж все равно: хочь обезьяна, хочь красавец писаный, – рассудительно согласилась ее товарка. – Да и, признаться, этот-то ничего себе, если приглядеться. Высокий, статный, телом – как те статуи, что внизу натыканы<sup>1</sup>. Жак, посыльный, говорит, что это какие-то боги греческие, поэтому, мол, и голые.  
      – А мне он говорил, что греки были сплошь содомиты. Думаешь, этот тоже…?  
      – Так ведь этот-то не грек, – второй голос хихикнул. – И на свою фитюльку так смотрит… какой там содомит, что ты! Я дивлюсь, как она ходить-то может: если он на людях ее так глазами пожирает, то что ж он творит, когда нету никого?!  
      Мы с Крис уже зажимали рот обеими руками. Да и в глазах Эрика наконец-то запрыгали смешинки. Однако этот фарс пора было заканчивать… вот только послушаем еще немножко.  
      – А она враскоряку, – задорно предположил первый голос. – Но она на него тоже _так_ смотрит… прямо ух! Видать, есть за что.  
      И за дверью грянул дружный хохот.  
      – Тише, тише, вдруг хозяева вернутся, а мы тут им кости перемываем, – зашептал низкий голос.  
      – Да они весь день гулять будут, дай бог, если к вечеру вернутся, – возразила пискля. – Я еще что сказать-то хотела: если у этого месье смотреть на левую сторону… ну, лица-то… так он даже красивый. Очень. Интересно, что с ним случилось, что он… такой стал?  
      – Не повезло, наверное… В пожар попал или война... Вот, кстати, о войне – мой братец говорит, что во Франции совсем неспокойно стало, как бы до нас не докатилось.  
      Тут разговор горничных окончательно перешел на обсуждение политической обстановки в стране и мире, и Эрик за рукав утянул нас к входной двери. Заговорщицки подмигнув, он открыл ее и с силой захлопнул, потом подхватил Крис подмышки и закружил по номеру.  
      – Любимая! Я поведу тебя на край вселенной. Я подарю тебе эту звезду! Светом нетленным будет она озарять нам путь в бесконечность! <sup>2</sup> – с нужным накалом драматизма восклицал он.  
      В спальне раздались приглушенные восклицания, затем какая-то возня, а еще спустя секунду ее двери распахнулись, и в гостиную выкатились горничные: одна помоложе и похудее, другая постарше и покруглее.  
      – О! Я и не знал, что тут кто-то есть! – убедительно удивился Эрик и поставил меня на землю, при этом собственническим жестом обхватив нас за талию.  
      – Дорогой, ты забыл – месье Гастур (так звали нашего администратора) предупреждал нас, – беспалевно ответили мы.  
      – Должно быть, я не обратил внимания. Дамы, – обратился Эрик к застывшим горничным, – благодарю вас. А теперь… не могли бы вы нас оставить?  
      И он вытащил из кармана две купюры по десять франков. Большие деньги, между прочим. У теток округлились глаза, они подорвались и, почтительно приседая, проскочили мимо, попутно сметя деньги из руки Эрика. Причем одна из них, которая помоложе, смотрела на меня с таким непередаваемым сочувственно-завидующим выражением лица, что Крис пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не заржать.  
      – Ну что, дорогой мой маленький гигант большого секса, похоже, обслуга твердо уверена, что ты просто зверь и начинаешь охаживать меня, как только закрываются двери номера. Что называется, «простите за неровный почерк»… – Мы с улыбкой посмотрели на Эрика. – А еще, оказывается, ты носками разбрасываешься. Свинюка.  
      И мы опять показали ему язык.  
      – А еще они за пять минут последовательно сравнили меня сначала с обезьяной, а затем с греческим богом.  
      – И едва не записали в содомиты, – трагично вставила Крис.  
      – И сказали, что ты на меня _так_ смотришь… Как ты на меня смотришь, Кристина? – Эрик ласково улыбнулся и испытующе заглянул мне в глаза. – Как _вы_ на меня смотрите?  
      – Будто ты не знаешь, – мы смело ответили на взгляд, – вот так… Как на греческого бога… который иногда ведет себя, как обезьяна, – неожиданно закончили мы. – Между прочим, плеваться с террасы косточками от маслин неприлично.  
      – Почему ты всегда все обращаешь в шутку? – вздохнул Эрик.  
      – Не все и не всегда, не передергивай. Просто я уже столько раз тебе говорила, что люблю тебя и считаю самым красивым человеком на свете, что устала. Еще немного – и вовсе начну обижаться.  
      – А я, наверное, никогда не устану слушать это из твоих уст. Говори мне это, всю жизнь говори. Не переставай, прошу тебя, Кристина. Иногда мне кажется, что только на тебе, на твоих словах и твоей любви держится моя вера в счастливую жизнь.  
      Мы смутились – как смущались всякий раз, когда Эрик так просто и откровенно начинал говорить о своих чувствах, о надеждах и сомнениях… И как же мы его любили!  
      Примерно через полчаса в дверь номера постучали. Прибыл обед, а вместе с ним – телеграмма.  
      – Что там?! – взволновались мы. – Эрик, не молчи.  
      – Написано: «Выезд задерживается. Личные обстоятельства. Раппно». Обратным адресом значится Мелён.  
      – Это же совсем рядом с Парижем!  
      – Вот и я думаю… – Эрик нахмурился. – Что это за личные обстоятельства? Думаю, стоит съездить, боюсь, им может понадобиться помощь.  
      – Я с тобой! – встрепенулись мы.  
      – Нет, Кристина, это опасно.  
      – А ты попробуй, удержи нас!  
      Эрик развел руками.  
      – Ты ведь все равно последуешь за мной. Да, лучше уж, если ты будешь на виду. Хорошо, тогда выезжаем завтра. Я закажу билеты на поезд.  
      На том и порешили. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Я в душе не е… понятия не имею, есть ли в Отель де Пари статуи голых мужиков. Голых женщин точно есть.  
> 2 Цитата из м/ф «Дарю тебе звезду»))


	3. Глава 2, в которой наши герои покидают мирное гостеприимное Монако, выясняют последние события, произошедшие в семействе Раппно, и работают Чипа и Дейла – а в спину им дышит война

      Однако с утра выехать не получилось. Эрик, хотя и начал сорить деньгами, совсем пускать на ветер наше нажитое нечестным трудом состояние (ну, не наше, а покойного месье Жиля, но не суть) не собирался. Поэтому не стал удерживать за нами номер, а прямо так и объявил администратору, что мадам и месье Орм-Шампетр намерены съехать. Месье Гастур погрузился в траур и трагичным голосом объявил, что если что – нам тут всегда рады и ждут в любое время дня и ночи. Правда, сама я этого не видела. Потому что паковала вещи – в отсутствие личной служанки это заняло некоторое время, поскольку наше маленькое семейство успело за три месяца обрасти кое-каким скарбом. Эту сцену мне рассказывал Эрик. В лицах. В нем определенно умер великий комик и потрясающий рассказчик. Мы с Крис сразу намотали эту деталь на ус и автоматически записали на него функцию главного сказочника для всех наших детей, буде таковые появятся (в том, что они появятся, я не сомневалась – уж больно интенсивные шли все это время «тренировки»).  
      Да и с билетами вышла накладка. Я-то привыкла, что все делается быстро, и чтобы заказать билет, достаточно пару раз щелкнуть мышкой, но здесь и сейчас жизнь текла куда медленнее… В итоге, последовав совету месье Гастура, мы добрались до Ниццы в экипаже, а там уже сели на поезд. Заодно Эрик оставил в сейфовой ячейке одного из тамошних банков саквояж с деньгами, не желая тащить его с собой путешествие, грозившее, кажется, обернуться очередной сумасшедшей авантюрой. Иногда мы с Крис начинали подозревать, что все три месяца в Монако он ждал эту авантюру с нетерпением, призывая ее на наши головы. Но потом нам становилось стыдно за такие мысли.  
      Временами я поражалась, до чего быстро Эрик сумел адаптироваться к окружающей жизни. Он просто мгновенно подстраивался под внешние условия, будто высчитывая в уме правильный алгоритм действий. Иногда он действительно казался мне гением. Титаном. Крис в этом ничего удивительного не видела – слишком уж привыкла считать его ангелом, и, по-моему, все еще приписывала ему некую божественную сущность. Несмотря на знание о фильме. Несмотря ни на что. Я же со свойственным мне скептицизмом вспоминала многочисленные истории про «Маугли». Да, Эрик оказался в изоляции от человеческого общества куда позже, судя по всему, будучи уже подростком, но меня все равно поражал этот удивительный переход от суровой асоциальности и практически мизантропии к легкому и непринужденному взаимодействию с социумом. Конечно, временами Эрику приходилось буквально по крупицам собирать волю, чтобы выйти к людям и закрывать глаза на любопытные взгляды прохожих, которые, будто корявые росчерки граффити, царапали благородную древность потрескавшихся красок его лица… Мы видели это. Я видела это, и не только видела, но и понимала смысл паузы, которую делал Эрик, прежде чем взяться за ручку двери. Но если не считать этого, он превосходно вписывался в общество. Мне казалось, что все началось с той памятной ночи после премьеры «Дон Жуана», когда он требовал у консьержа ужин и ключи, нимало не заботясь о том, что тот о нем подумает. Это – и последующая неделя, когда мы с Крис в четыре руки вытаскивали его из раковины, – словно бы породили нового человека, нового Эрика – решительного, смелого и необычайно уверенного в себе.  
      И кто бы знал, как мы его любили!  
      С дорогой все вышло не слишком гладко. Поезд довез нас только до Лиона, а затем начался мрак кромешный. Толчея и суета вокзала после тихого и почти пасторального Монако – да даже и после шумной, но веселой Ниццы – казались синонимами преисподней. Люди, напуганные событиями в Париже, стремились убраться подальше: поезда с севера шли переполненными, цены на билеты достигли заоблачных высот. Но разбирали все, тем более что поезда проходили через город редко, и железнодорожное сообщение с Сена-и-Марна грозило вот-вот прекратиться. В сторону Парижа пассажиров и вовсе не брали – машинисты гнали без остановок, стремясь обернуться поскорее: им явно совершенно не улыбалось совать голову в пасть льва. А нам туда и надо было.  
      В конце концов, пришлось добираться на перекладных – среди возниц отчаянных ребят оказалось поболе, нежели среди машинистов, хотя потратиться пришлось изрядно – драли они втридорога.  
      Мелён, небольшой город к юго-востоку от Парижа, казался вымершим. Оставшиеся жители затаились в страхе: что-то будет. Не без труда найдя нужный адрес, мы выгрузились. Спешно вскочив на козлы, возница развернул свой рыдван и умчался прочь, будто за ним черти гнались. Эрик пошел стучать в двери, а мы с Крис остались куковать у чемоданов, размышляя, как обернется дело, если окажется, что мы ошиблись домом… или городом… или вообще пора бороться с паранойей.  
      Дверь открыл сумрачный Раппно. Его лицо и раньше не отличалось особой приветливостью, а сейчас оно словно бы посерело и… выцвело.  
      – Какого черта вы сюда явились?! – громко и яростно зашипел он вместо приветствия, узрев Эрика и мою скромную персону, маячившую возле ограды палисадника. Так громко, что, наверное, услышала не только я, но и все соседи. – Я же написал, что мы задержимся! Или вы не…  
      – Мы получили твою телеграмму, – перебил его Эрик. Я отлипла от чемоданов и подошла к крыльцу, чтобы тоже принять участие в перепалке – на случай, если Раппно не захочет сдаться без боя. – Вы ведь задерживаетесь не просто так. Да и так близко подобрались к Парижу тоже не из глупой бравады. Что произошло?  
      – В том-то и дело, что из-за глупой бравады, – устало вздохнул Раппно и поплелся к нашему багажу. Эрик догнал его, и они, распределив между собой чемоданы, вернулись обратно.  
      – И? – не утерпела я.  
      – Этьен сбежал, – горько бросил полицейский, пропуская нас вперед и захлопывая дверь. – Проходите в гостиную, это первая дверь направо, там сейчас Антуанетта и Мэг. Вещи пока оставьте тут: потом придумаем, как вас разместить.  
      Тут до меня дошел смысл первой фразы, и Крис застыла посреди коридора.  
      – Т-то есть как сбежал?  
      – Проходите, я все расскажу.  
      Мы с Эриком переглянулись.  
      В гостиной действительно обнаружились мать и дочь Жири. Мэг была заплаканная, с распухшим носом и глазами-щелочками, да и вообще вид имела весьма растрепанный; мадам Жири, нахохлившись, сидела в глубоком кресле и печально гладила дочку по спине. Да, тут явно случилась беда.  
      Увидев нас, Мэг тоненько взвизгнула – и ринулась Крис на шею.  
      – Он уб-бежал!.. П-париж… там стреляют… Проклятые студенты!  
      Во время этой тирады мне оставалось только поглаживать ее по спине, совсем как мадам только что, и растерянно коситься на Эрика. Он тоже явно не знал, как реагировать. Наконец он неловко кашлянул и посмотрел на утонувшую в кресле Жири.  
      – Здравствуй, Антуанетта, – мягко произнес он. – Я приехал.  
      Мадам глянула на него совершенно больными и испуганными глазами.  
      – Эрик… помоги нам… – неожиданно прошелестела она и медленно поднялась.  
      Сейчас она была совершенно не похожа на ту властную женщину, которую я запомнила с прошлой встречи в Буживале – казалось, жизнь ушла из нее, оставив лишь самую малость плескаться на донышке.  
      Эрик шагнул к ней и протянул руку; мадам тяжело оперлась на нее – и вдруг беспомощно расплакалась, ткнувшись ему в жилет.  
      – Так что стряслось-то?! – не выдержала я скопившегося под ребрами напряжения.  
      – Проходите, садитесь и я вам расскажу все по порядку. – Раппно неслышно подкрался сзади и, обогнув нашу с Мэг «скульптурную группу», поддержал мадам с другой стороны. Вместе с Эриком они усадили ее обратно в кресло. Мы с Мэг пристроились на оттоманке, Эрик выбрал второе кресло, поменьше, ну а Раппно расположился на стуле, оказавшись посередине. И стразу же взял с места в карьер:  
      – Этьен сбежал в Париж, чтобы поддержать Коммуну.  
      – Это как? Зачем? – в унисон поразились мы с Эриком.  
      – Расскажу по порядку. – Раппно уставился на свои ладони, словно история была записана на них. – Когда мы приехали в Париж по заданию Кремье, я почти не занимался Этьеном – все время съедала работа. – Я немедленно почувствовала себя виноватой, хотя умом и понимала, что к работе Раппно имела лишь касательное отношение. – А следовало бы. В Париже он встретил старого друга, знакомого еще по Пуатье – тот за каким-то лядом поступил в Сорбонну, хотя наш университет не хуже. Этот друг свел его со студенческой ячейкой, знаете, такие молодые и горячие революционеры, которые страстно жаждут изменить мир и сгореть в пожаре восстаний, покрыв свое имя славой, а на деле падают в обморок при виде крови. Он же посоветовал Этьену не распространяться, что его отец – полицейский. А я… мне следовало бы обратить внимание раньше: ведь Этьен все меньше грезил своей биологией и все больше с восторженным придыханием пересказывал «тезисы» с собраний – есть там один такой… лидер. У которого язык хорошо подвешен. А я, как всегда, был слишком занят… старый дурак! – И Раппно закрыл лицо руками.  
      Мы прикусили губу, с жалостью глядя на убитого горем и виной – куда большей, чем наша, – отца. Он, как и мадам, совсем не походил на себя прежнего, сильного и сурового, жесткого и внешне бесстрастного мужчину. Эрик посмотрел на нас, потом перевел взгляд на Раппно – и вдруг вылетел из кресла.  
      – Перестань заниматься самоедством! Это абсолютно бесполезное занятие. И этим ты сына не вернешь. Хватит!  
      Все, присутствующие в гостиной, вздрогнули. Мадам Жири посмотрела на Эрика с надеждой, словно он был индейским божеством, обещавшим ей бессмертие. Раппно поднял покрасневшие и потухшие глаза, в которых постепенно загорался огонек надежды.  
      – Продолжай! – велел Эрик, нервно меряя шагами комнату.  
       _Нет, ну надо же! Почему он не был таким в театре?.. Был. Просто мы и сами были не промах… Да мы и сейчас хоть куда… Тише, ты мешаешь мне слушать…_  
      – Когда мы вернулись домой, Этьен словно бы рвался обратно, дескать, там его «друзья и соратники», попутно обвинял меня в равнодушии к судьбе Родины – по его мнению, я должен был остаться в осажденном городе и «защищать свою страну от пруссаков». А на днях в Пуатье приехал тот самый друг, Пьер. Этьен сразу же поспешил с ним встретиться, вернулся возбужденный, с таинственным видом сообщил, что «в Париже кое-что затевается», что Пьер и еще несколько человек тайными путями обошли прусские войска, чтобы поездить по городам, закупить оружие и продовольствие и завербовать людей, «готовых отстаивать свои взгляды и интересы страны, в отличие от буржуазии, которая сговорилась с врагом». Через день они оба исчезли, и я догадывался, куда Этьен мог сбежать. Я собирался ехать один, но… – Раппно кивнул на прижимавшуюся ко мне Мэг, – мне не дали, так что поехали все вместе. Благо, у нас было, где остановиться – гостиницы практически все закрыты, а этот дом принадлежал родственникам жены. Я начал наводить справки через старые каналы, а еще через два дня мы узнали о Коммуне. Вот, собственно, и все.  
      – Что за тайные пути? – спросил Эрик, пронзив Раппно острым, как стилет, взглядом.  
      – Через катакомбы, – охотно отозвался тот. – Я знаю эту дорогу – ход начинается в глубоком овраге в Венсенском лесу, а выйти можно в нескольких местах.  
      Эрик кивнул, будто понимал, о чем речь.  
      – Да, один из ходов ответвляется в подвалы Оперы, так что я хорошо изучил эту сеть. Куда Этьен мог направиться в Париже?  
      – Насколько я помню, они собирались в каком-то доме на улице Сен-Жак…  
      – Вы ведь спасете его? – Мэг вывернулась из-под моей руки и буквально кинулась в ноги Эрику. – Спасите его, умоляю! Он ведь даже стрелять не умеет… Его убьют там, сразу убьют! – и Мэг разразилась новой порцией рыданий.  
      Эрик с некоторой долей растерянности взглянул на меня. Мы с Крис пожали плечами. Тогда он постарался взять себя в руки и помог Мэг подняться с колен.  
      – Кристина, Нетта, вы не могли бы проводить Мэг в ее комнату и успокоить ее? Нам с Жан-Полем нужно поговорить наедине.  
      – Конечно! – деятельная натура мадам Жири наконец-то получила точку приложения. Мадам бодро выбралась из кресла и зашарила в кошеле на поясе – видимо, в поисках нюхательных солей, потом мы с двух сторон подхватили Мэг и потащили ее на второй этаж, в спальню.  
      Когда, уложив Мэг и оставив ее на попечении мадам, Крис вернулась в гостиную, Раппно там уже не было. Эрик сидел на оттоманке, оперевшись локтями на колени и задумчиво уткнувшись подбородком в сцепленные в замок руки. Мы ненавязчиво присели на краешек рядом с ним.  
      – Жан-Поль спас нам жизнь… отдал деньги Жиля… – пробормотал Эрик, будто обращаясь к самому себе. – А Нетта спасла _меня_. Я стольким им обязан!  
      – _Мы_ стольким им обязаны, – мягко поправила Крис, расцепляя его ладони и пряча их в своих маленьких ладошках. – Надо что-то делать, любимый.  
      – Может, вернуть им деньги? Они не будут лишними в такой передряге… – тоскливо прошептал он, но тут же осекся. – Боже, какие гадости я говорю! Надо помочь. Другого выхода я не вижу.  
      – Вы с Раппно поедете выручать мальчика, – полуутвердительно сказали мы. – Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты ввязывался в это… но иначе… они – наша семья, Эрик!  
      Он резко развернулся к нам:  
      – Ты – моя семья, Кристина! А на весь остальной мир мне плевать! Что-то я ни разу не видел в своем подземелье толп добрых самаритян, жаждущих спасти меня от одиночества! Кроме тебя…  
      – Нас, Эрик. Кроме нас.  
      – Да, – он сжал запястья Крис. – Вас. Это было чудом, и я отнюдь не уверен, что господь бог выдал мне абонемент.  
      – Если ты так приземлено подходишь к вопросу, кто кому и что должен, то могу напомнить: без согласия мадам Жири нас не обвенчают, – сухо заметила я. Как-то нам совсем не нравился этот чертов эгоистичный Призрак, который так не вовремя проснулся в Эрике.  
       _Да я и сама не хочу, чтобы он ехал!.. Я тоже, но… долг платежом красен, как у нас говорят. Мы не должны быть такими неблагодарными сволочами… Как же глупо все получилось…_  
      Он смотрел на нас своими удивительными серо-зелеными глазами.  
      За окном смеркалось, и комната постепенно погружалась в полумрак. И мы лишь смутно видели черты его лица.  
      – Кристина… Белл… не надо, прошу вас. Я не такое чудовище, каким иногда кажусь… каким хочу казаться. Я поеду.  
      – Мы поедем с тобой.  
      – Ни в коем случае! – предсказуемо взвился наш любимый. – Это опасно. Мы с Раппно возьмем оружие и провиант. А вот для женщины место не предусмотрено… Ну, Кристина, ну что ты? – смягчился он, увидев, что у нас задрожали губы. – Пойми, это не просто приключение, это опасно. Да и лошади у нас всего две. Я прошу тебя, не глупи…  
      Крис вздохнула.  
       _Он прав… Конечно, он прав, но мы же с ума сойдем, не зная, что с ним…_  
      – Он прав, Кристина. Ни к чему молодой девушке ехать в осажденный город, в котором творятся беспорядки. – Мадам выросла на пороге комнаты подобно бесплотной, но грозной тени. Мэг, выплакавшись, уснула, и мадам спустилась к нам. – Я присмотрю за ней, Эрик, – она тепло взглянула на моего названного мужа. – И спасибо тебе.  
      – Я еще ничего не сделал… – развел руками тот.  
      – Но сделаешь.  
      Отъезд назначили на раннее утро. Нас с Эриком разместили в небольшой мансарде на втором этаже – как положено, со скошенными стенами и узкой кроватью. Кроме кровати здесь умещались еще комод и два стула. Крис не стала распаковываться – сменила платье на домашнее и достала ночную одежду.  
Весь вечер Эрик провел в компании Раппно, готовясь к предстоящей авантюре: чистил оружие, проверял его, а заодно, склонившись над расстеленной на столе картой Парижа, вполголоса обсуждал с полицейским примерный план действий. Понятно, что без информации прогнозировать что-то конкретное было глупо, но и наугад они соваться не собирались.  
      А в нашем распоряжении была вся ночь. Не вся, конечно, на самом-то деле, – мужчины договорились выехать еще до рассвета.  
      …Эрик был нежен, так нежен, будто расставался с нами навсегда. И будто стремился вобрать в себя наше тело, оставить на себе его слепок, отпечаток… да черт его знает, что именно и как оно называется. Слезы и сталь, ветер и море, мокрый бархат и жаркая материнская утроба – вот что это было. Иначе я не знаю, как это описать.  
      Потом мы лежали в позе «ложки», и Эрик прижимал нас к себе и сопел носом нам в затылок.  
      – Крис… Бэлл… – зашептал он вдруг. – Пообещайте, что не увяжетесь за нами. Я ведь узнал этот ваш взгляд: вроде согласились, но на самом деле… Иначе я попрошу Антуанетту запереть вас в комнате до самого моего возвращения.  
      – Мы обещаем.  
      Крис развернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Ночь идет, неостановимо катится вперед, и солнце, обежав полный круг, вот-вот вернется, оставляя нам совсем немного времени, чтобы быть вместе…  
      «В последний раз…» – больно качнулось сердце, пронзив тело насквозь раскаленной иглой.  
      Нет! Неправда! Ты брешешь, как дурной пес, глупое трусливое сердце!  
      Когда мы проснулись, Эрика рядом не было. Зато внизу слышалась ржание лошадей. Мы вылетели из комнаты, прогрохотали по лестнице и выскочили на крыльцо.  
      Раппно уже был в седле, а Эрик мешкал, возясь с седельными сумками. Вот он обернулся и увидел Крис – простоволосую, босиком, в тонкой батистовой ночной рубашке.  
      – Кристина, ты же простудишься! Немедленно в дом!  
      – Я хотела попрощаться… – мы слабо улыбнулись.  
      Эрик оторвался от своего занятия и подошел к нам. Обнял, притянул к себе, поцеловал в лоб и отстранился.  
      Мы так и стояли, глядя друг на друга – и ничего вокруг не видели. Только мы.  
      Я т е б я л ю б л ю.  
      Эта фраза, это чувство, это состояние висело в воздухе.  
      Мое сердце, моя радость, самое большое сокровище, ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Ты помнишь? Если что – я всегда найду тебя, даже если ради этого мне придется перевернуть небо и землю, соединить распавшуюся связь времен и выбить тарантеллу на лысине Святого Петра. Один раз я уже прорвалась сквозь границы времени и пространства…  
       _Мы же пообещали… Мы пообещали не увязываться за ними. Мы и не будем. Подождем денек-другой, и если они не вернуться к этому сроку – мы сами скатаемся в Париж. Мало ли какие у нас там дела, на Эрике свет клином не сошелся… Ну да, конечно… Ладно, сошелся. А карты катакомб посмотрим в Интернете…_  
      – Эрик, нам пора! – Раппно нетерпеливо дергает поводья, заставив заплясать коня под собой.  
      Эрик с удивительной легкостью запрыгивает в седло…  
      – Возвращайся, – мы поднимаем руку.  
      – Я вернусь, – в ответ поднимается рука.  
      – Мы постараемся вернуться послезавтра.  
      Раппно разворачивает коня, Эрик чуть мешкает, оглядывается на меня – и пускает лошадь в галоп. Вскоре оба всадника исчезают в пыли и сиреневых предрассветных сумерках.  
      – Не переживай, девочка моя, – Жири, вышедшая следом на крыльцо, набрасывает шаль Крис на плечи. – Они вернутся.  
      А я вот в этом не уверена.


	4. Глава 3, в которой наши героини недолго ведут себя паиньками и вскоре срываются за любимым по зову сердца, идут туда – не знаю куда и в итоге погружаются во тьму

      Они не вернулись ни послезавтра, ни через три дня.  
      Все это время мы вели себя тише воды ниже травы, что, впрочем, не мешало мадам Жири смотреть на нас с подозрением. Только нам было плевать. По счастью (хотя это для кого как), почти все внимание неутомимой и вездесущей мадам было поглощено собственной дочерью. После отъезда Эрика и Раппно ту словно бы выключили. Мэг подобно привидению бродила по комнатам, забывая умыться, причесаться и поесть. Мадам суетилась вокруг нее как наседка. Кристина не могла припомнить, чтобы в обычной жизни та уделяла Мэг столько заботы. Но, как я уже говорила, нам это было на руку.  
      На исходе второго дня, когда Кристина, измученная ожиданием, уснула, я совершила заплыв по интернету, увенчавшийся относительным успехом. Про вход в Венсенском лесу нигде не было ни строчки, зато туристическая схема катакомб вполне себе была. Плохо, что вход в нее находился в черте города, а нам нужно было пройти незамеченными и не попасться пруссакам снаружи и коммунарам внутри. Зато выходов было – хоть завались. Почти каждый ресторанчик и магазинчик, расположенный над катакомбами, имел туда проход из подвала. Сейчас, разумеется, большинство из них было заделано, но тогда-то нет. Решив, что для начала этого хватит, я мысленно пихнула своего любимого симбионта.  
       _Эй, смотри, что у меня есть!.. Ой, это подземные ходы? Но они же в другой стороне… А нам необязательно идти за Эриком по пятам, тем более что именно там они с Раппно могли нарваться на засаду… А если заблудимся?.. Ну упс. У тебя есть идеи получше?.. Может, все-таки через овраг?.. И как ты узнаешь, куда идти, без карты?.. Карта!.._  
      Мы скатились по лестнице в гостиную, где совсем недавно совещались Эрик и Раппно. Сердце привычно заныло, в голове морзянкой выстукивало: _не-надо-было-никуда-его-отпускать_ , принадлежащее то ли мне, то ли Крис, то ли обеим сразу. Мы знали, что карта была где-то тут, оставленная Эриком за ненадобностью – по его словам, он ориентировался в подземельях с закрытыми глазами, а если их схватят прусские солдаты, то ни к чему давать им лишний шанс на прорыв обороны. Но, зная нас, он не мог оставить ее на виду. Думай, думай. У Эрика было мало времени, вряд ли он успел бы соорудить полноценный тайник, значит, это что-то простое, но на что мы никогда бы не подумали.  
       _А еще он мог ее сжечь… Отставить пессимизм! Сперва обшарим тут все, а потом уже будем предаваться унынию… Это был реализм, но ты же помнишь, я верю в сказки…_  
      Секретер и книжный шкаф сразу отпадали, хотя для успокоения совести мы по ним полазили. Ситуацию осложняло присутствие в доме обеих Жири, которые в данный момент, слава богам, сидели в комнате Мэг и читали вслух, вернее, читала мадам, но этого было достаточно: пока мы слышали доносящееся со второго этажа тихое «бу-бу-бу», можно было не опасаться быть застигнутыми врасплох.  
      Ну же, ну, где еще?  
      Оттоманка – под обшивкой ничего не прощупывается, в подушках тоже. Стол, стулья… да что там можно спрятать! Так. Стоп. Маленький столик с рукоделием. А на нем скатерть. Мы осторожно приподняли край скатерти и, не веря глазам своим, вытянули угол карты.  
       _Что-то не очень далеко Эрик ее спрятал… Куда смог. Радуйся, что он тоже оказался не реалистом… Слушай, что-то тихо в доме…_  
      Крис замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам и шорохам. Кажется, кто-то спускается по лестнице. Мы метнулись на оттоманку, на ходу пряча карту в карман, уцепили первую попавшуюся книгу, раскрыли ее и едва успели убедиться, что она не вверх ногами, как в гостиную вплыла мадам Жири.  
      – Кристина? – удивилась она. – Я думала, ты давно в постели.  
      – Не спится, – вымученно улыбнулась я. – Думала, чтение поможет уснуть, но пока не помогает.  
      – Как ты можешь читать? Уже темно.  
      – Спасибо, мне свечи хватает.  
      – Нет, Кристина, я зажгу лампу. – Мадам принялась шуровать в керосиновой лампе, низко висящей над столом. – Принести тебе чаю? – закончив, спросила она, вытирая руки о передник.  
      – Да, пожалуйста, если можно. – Нас колотил мандраж, карта, казалось, жгла бедро прямо через ткань, и мы всерьез опасались, что мадам нас раскроет. Но, видимо, ее проницательность в свете последних событий несколько притупилась.  
      – Какая ты бледная, – покачала она головой, – не волнуйся, Эрик вернется. Должно быть, они не успевали засветло и решили где-нибудь переночевать. Уверена, завтра утром они с Жан-Полем появятся на пороге, и мы, наконец, уедем куда-нибудь подальше.  
      Господи, какое дурацкое предположение! Да, мадам, вы совсем не знаете своего подопечного, раз предполагаете, что он предпочтет ночью спать, вместо того чтобы во весь опор скакать к своей возлюбленной. Или это такая неуклюжая ложь?  
      – Да, наверное, так оно и есть.  
       _Да когда вы уйдете уже!_  
      – Ох, я же обещала тебе чаю, – всплеснула руками мадам и удалилась в сторону кухни.  
      Я перевела дух. Теперь главное – не выдать себя. Выпьем чай, пожелаем спокойной ночи, поднимемся к себе и там уже рассмотрим добычу и составим примерный план.  
       _А может, она права, и Эрик вернется завтра утром?... Может. Но мы подстрахуемся. Если Эрик не вернется до завтрашнего вечера, мы отправимся за ним… Это так неразумно… Где мы и где разум?.. А если меня убьют?.. Мы постараемся, чтобы не убили. Но подумай, даже если мы решим уехать куда подальше без Эрика и Раппно, неужели трех женщин без сопровождения ждет безопасное путешествие? В стране война и бардак. Подумай об этом…_  
      Карта не блистала подробностями – крестик в том месте, где можно проскочить кордоны, крестик в точке входа в лесу, с десяток линий, обозначающих направление подземных ходов, несколько мелких крестиков в самом городе – скорее всего, выходы. Особенно умилил крестик возле родной Оперы. Брать карту с собой Крис не хотела, чтобы тоже не подставлять осажденных, поэтому я полезла в гуглокарты, понаставила там крестиков и линий (было непросто, так как нынешний Париж и Париж девятнадцатого века – немножко разные города) и сохранила размеченный участок в виде рисунка, а потом и распечатала на нескольких страницах на случай всяких форс-мажоров вроде внезапного отключения света. Теперь, в случае чего, этой картой можно было пользоваться совершенно безопасно.  
      Утро следующего дня было на редкость тоскливым. Хандру не могли прогнать ни чудесное летнее небо, ни ясное и свежее солнце. Кристина слонялась по дому, не зная, чем себя занять, мадам Жири усердно трудилась по хозяйству, время от времени забегая проведать то и дело начинавшую плакать Мэг. Мне это все быстро надоело. Дом был слишком маленьким, чтобы можно было скрыться от рыданий из спальни и грохота с кухни, поэтому Крис приняла стратегическое решение и отправилась утешать подругу.  
      – Мэг, все наладится, они вернутся и привезут с собой Этьена, – Крис успокаивающе погладила ее по руке. – Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?  
      – Спасибо, Кристина, но это вряд ли отвлечет меня, – Мэг попыталась улыбнуться, – мне страшно.  
      – Мне тоже. Но я все же почитаю.  
      Минут двадцать мы честно читали какой-то сентиментальный роман, периодически рискуя вывихнуть челюсть от зевоты. Видимо, скучно было не только нам: Мэг задремала.  
      Мы укрыли ее шалью и убрались к себе.  
       _И что теперь? Бежим?.. Теперь мы сядем на попу и придумаем План. С большой буквы И… Почему?.. Потому что это все идиотизм… Рада, что ты это понимаешь, потому что я иногда всерьез думаю, что для тебя это всего лишь шанс испытать приключения, не выходя из дома. Вроде вашего кино… Точно. Кино в 4D, стереоэффекты, живой цвет, долби сурраунд и симуляция вкусов и запахов. А, и еще интерактивное. А всего-то и нужно было напиться и приложиться головушкой об пол. Просто и дешево, можно идти патентовать… Ты когда-нибудь выключаешь сарказм?.. Прости, это все нервы. Ладно, давай прикинем._  
      На самом деле, поскольку ни я, ни Крис не имели даже малейшего опыта в деле партизанских вылазок в осажденный город, то начали с простого – экипировка и транспорт. В качестве транспорта рассматривался единственный вариант – упитанная пегая кобыла, на редкость смирное и флегматичное животное со слегка проваленной спиной и плохими зубами. Мы видели ее накануне, когда по просьбе мадам таскали в конюшню воду. Судя по всему, сейчас она использовалась только в упряжке, но состояние спины намекало на бурную юность под седлом. На это мы и уповали. С экипировкой было сложнее. «Как есть» ехать нельзя было ни в коем случае – первый же пост срежет и использует «для нужд армии». Так что следовало воспользоваться имеющимся опытом переодевания в мужчину. Зрелый муж из Крис, конечно, не получится, но восторженный юноша – почему бы и нет? Выудив из чемодана чудом уцелевший с момента событий в Опере костюм капитана Воробья, мы придирчиво отобрали более-менее подходящее шмотье, без сожаления избавившись от всяких излишеств вроде кушака и шляпы (Джек бы не простил такого кощунства). Немного провианта на дорогу, оружие (по счастью, намереваясь сбежать из театра, мы из врожденной паранойи вкупе с советской привычкой тянуть все, что не приколочено, экспроприировали не только костюм рабыни, но и две коробки патронов к нашим пистолетам; вернуть же шпагу у Раппно нам так и не удалось)… А потом встал вопрос об освещении. Я предложила взять фонарь из конюшни.  
       _Зачем нам фонарь? Я слышала, там есть электричество… Во-первых, есть не там, а в той части, куда гостей водят, а во-вторых, даже если оно там **было** , сейчас все равно ничего не фурычит… Ну, там могут быть факелы… С чего бы? Даже если кто-то добрый оставил факелы для непутевых спасателей вроде нас, лучше перестраховаться…_  
      Поздно вечером Мэг проснулась и, обнаружив, что наши мужчины так и не вернулись, закатила нехилую истерику. Некоторое время Крис помогала мадам Жири ее утихомирить, пока нас самих не начало немного трусить.  
      – Кристина, девочка моя, иди приляг. Ты и так достаточно сделала. – Мадам утомленно прислонилась к двери в спальню.  
      – Боитесь, что я тоже начну рыдать и биться в припадке?  
      – Нет, конечно. Ты сильная, очень сильная. Я никогда не думала, что в тебе такая сила. Ты всегда казалась мне более… хрупкой, чем Мэг. Но тебе должно быть куда тяжелее сейчас, и даже самой сильной женщине нужно отдыхать. Я справлюсь сама, а ты поспи. Увидишь, завтра они вернутся.  
      Крис покачала головой.  
      – Я уже не верю в это. Что-то случилось.  
      – Ну… что мы можем сделать? Будем ждать.  
      – А если войска подойдут слишком близко?  
      – Тогда уедем обратно в Пуатье. И, когда весь этот ужас закончится, Жан-Поль и Эрик легко нас найдут. Что до бедного Этьена, то… – мадам вздохнула и промокнула глаза платочком.  
      Крис тронула ее за руку.  
      – Давайте надеяться на лучшее. Я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь вашим советом и пойду к себе.  
       _И мы сами найдем Жан-Поля и Эрика…_  
      К себе мы пошли не сразу, сперва спустившись на кухню и взяв из кладовой немного мяса, хлеб и сыр. Крис хотела запастись провиантом заранее, но я настояла на том, чтобы сделать это непосредственно перед побегом. Лето выдалось жарким, мясо и даже сыр могли протухнуть, а пищевое отравление в наши планы не вписывалось никаким боком. Достаточно того, что Крис и так последнее время мается животом. Заодно прихватили спички.  
      И вот мы сняли платье и стоим перед зеркалом. Оно отражает бледную от волнения девушку с пышной каштановой гривой и ножницами в правой руке. Крис выдохнула. Несколько движений – потому что волосы толстые и жесткие – и в левой руке осталось почти все вьющееся богатство, а голова показалась необычайно легкой.  
       _Ой, как жалко. Но это ведь для дела… Ничего, еще отрастут. Длиннее прежнего…_  
      Еще пара-тройка взмахов, чтобы убрать торчащие вихры и подровнять криво откромсанные пряди – и в зеркале больше нет юной певицы Кристины Даае, а есть симпатичный юноша-подросток, только кадыка не хватает, но тут поможет шейный платок. Уже с бóльшим опытом заматываем небольшую грудь, меняем женское белье на мужское, к которому на всякий случай пришита колбаска с песком – для рельефности. Надеваем все остальное, нацепляем случайно обнаруженные сапоги, лишь на размер больше (я подозревала, что это обувка Этьена), и натягиваем на уши видавшую виды шапчонку, чтобы не светить буйными кудрями.  
      Уже на подоконнике, сунув за пояс пистолеты и подхватив сумку с едой и патронами, мы замираем на миг…  
       _А как нам назваться, если вдруг попадемся?.. Не будем плодить ники, чтобы не засыпаться. Назовешься Крисом. Кристианом. Нормальное мужское имя… Хорошо. А как мы объясним, зачем Кристиану в разгар войны понадобилось в осажденный Париж?.. Ооо… ну… скажем, что в городе осталась горячо любимая Кристианом красавица-невеста, которую он сделал своей, не дождавшись венчания… О боже… Ну а что? Почти правда… Красавица-невеста по имени Эрика. Гулять – так гулять!.. Браво, Киса, браво, что значит школа!.._  
      Мы перемахнули через подоконник и тихонько опустили ноги на покатую крышу стоявшей вплотную конюшни. Присели на корточки, ухватились за решетку для плюща и начали осторожно спускаться вниз, цепляясь одновременно за решетку и за шершавый камень конюшенной стены.  
      Дом стоял, врезаясь флюгером в темнеющее безлунное небо с маячками звезд и застилающие их серые громады облаков. Одуряюще пахло сеном, над ухом разорялись цикады, и все казалось таким безмятежным… Когда наши глаза привыкли к стремительно густеющему сумраку, я заметила, что сквозь плотные шторы на окне Мэг все еще просачивается свет. Значит, там не спят. Значит, если мадам Жири вздумается меня проведать, она мигом обнаружит пропажу. И устроит вселенский хай. Следовало поторопиться.  
      Крис прокралась в конюшню.  
       _Ммм… а кто-нибудь из присутствующих умеет седлать лошадь?.. Я видела, как это делается… А я пару раз делала, вряд ли за сто лет что-то изменилось…_  
      В общем, поторопиться не получилось. Но, наверное, кто-то там, на небе, был за нас, потому что возмущенных воплей из дома так и не раздалось. С горем пополам пристроив все эти вальтрапы, потники, подпруги и приструги, мы сняли с крючка фонарь и вывели кобылу во двор. Песок глушил звуки, и нам не пришлось обматывать копыта тряпками, что несказанно радовало.  
      Впрочем, только этот факт нас и радовал. Нам было страшно. Очень. Страшно не суметь убежать и страшно суметь. Страшно попасться пламенным революционерам или прусским воякам, заблудиться в паутине тоннелей, не найти Эрика или найти… то, что от него осталось. Страшно словить пулю от своих или чужих. Нам и так слишком долго везло.  
      Ворота остались позади; дорога уходила на север. Вскоре мы миновали город, и по бокам потянулись бесконечные поля с редкими городками и деревеньками. Ни одного огонька видно не было: все либо спали, либо затаились. Ночь выдалась теплой, воздух словно бы загустел, и наша лошадка прорезала его, заставляя распадаться на половинки и скатываться на обочину. Временами дорога проходила сквозь лес, и мы старались проехать такие места как можно быстрее. Как ни опасно было на открытой местности, но в лесу ночью все же… жутковато. От Мелёна до Венсенского леса по прямой около пятидесяти километров, поэтому тащились мы долго, учитывая неспешность нашего скакуна. Прошло, наверное, полночи; задница у Крис онемела и начала отваливаться. Мучительно хотелось слезть и устроить привал  
      Из газет мы знали, что обстрел города продолжается до сих пор, но когда услышали отдаленные раскаты, то струхнули окончательно. До цели нашего путешествия оставалось километров десять, и ехать по основной дороге стало опасно. Мы свернули в ближайший проселок и пустили лошадь шагом. Та начала вздрагивать и воротить морду, а Крис была не самой удалой наездницей. Ко всем прочим трудностям добавился риск быть сброшенными испуганным животным.  
      – Ш-ш-ш, девочка, потерпи еще, – Крис наклонилась вперед и погладила кобылу по шее. Та запрядала ушами и тихонько заржала.  
       _Как будем миновать посты?.. Тут есть болото, вряд ли там сейчас людно… А мы не провалимся?.. Раппно отметил именно его, так что тут без вариантов…_  
      Поразмыслив, мы решили дальше передвигаться пешком. В конце концов, что такое восемь километров? Два-три часа ходьбы максимум, а уж с тренированными ногами балерины… Лошадь пришлось оставить. Мы привязали ее к изгороди возле случайно попавшейся гостиницы, давя мысль о том, что тем самым мы не только ставим под сомнение возможность собственного возвращения, но и подводим под монастырь семейство Жири, которому без транспорта просто не выбраться из Мелёна.  
      Я опущу подробности того, как мы шарахались от любого намека на свет, будь то окошко или костер, как сперва вздрагивали, совсем как лошадка, от каждого бабаха, а потом привыкли и лишь сетовали, что из-за усиливающегося грохота можно запросто пропустить конец света, не то что приближающийся прусский патруль. Не буду вспоминать, как на ум мне приходили сравнения то с незабвенным Аланом Шеффером из «Хищника», а то и с самим Рэмбо, – по крайней мере, по месту основной дислокации и общей увешанности тиной. И даже не буду рассказывать, как мы полтора часа шарились по болоту и с трудом выползли на относительно твердую почву, измученные и грязные, как поросенок.  
       _Мы точно с той стороны вышли?.. Откуда я знаю? Я вообще помню только про мох на севере. Давай, блин, спросим у кого-нибудь… Иди ты, я серьезно… Ну, местность вроде незнакомая, так что вылезли мы, по крайней мере, не там, где влезли. Надо найти указатель… А для этого – выйти на дорогу… Мы тихонечко…_  
      Далеко идти не пришлось – впереди замаячило нечто, похожее на пост, и мы метнулись в кусты. Кусты оказались на редкость колючими и мокрыми; мы порвали куртку и едва не разбили фонарь. Но, видимо, нас не заметили, потому что никакого кипеша на посту мы не заметили. Зато, когда мы поползли на четвереньках прочь от кустов и дороги, то сразу поняли, почему в этом месте стоит пост…  
       _Ой!!!.. Твою мать!!!... Как холодно! И мокро!.. А я думала, дальше нам мокнуть некуда…_  
      Да. Мы нашли Сену. Можно сказать, вошли в нее. Благо, берег в этом месте был пологий, и Крис не скатилась в воду, а лишь вперлась в нее, когда кончились кусты. Слева в свете костров был виден мост – массивная громадина. Кажется, мы почти добрались. Оставалось решить, как форсировать реку, и чтобы Крис не засекли. Вообще-то она немного умела плавать, но перебираться вплавь мы пока не рискнули. Вместо этого Крис, пригибаясь, почапала вдоль берега, и полчаса спустя мы были вознаграждены: в этом месте река становилась уже и, кажется, немного мелела.  
      Темноту там и тут разрывали огоньки, наши уши терзала канонада, берег был топким и заросшим камышом. Крис отплевывалась и спотыкалась, но мы упрямо шли вперед. Хорошо хоть, что никому из вояк не стукнуло обследовать берег. Наверное, им и в голову не приходило, что кто-то может по доброй воле туда полезть. А может, просто не хотели пачкаться. И тут нам повезло второй раз: Крис наткнулась на разрушенный причал, возле которого на мелководье виднелась полузатопленная лодка. Деваться было некуда, пришлось брать что дают. Мы пропихнули лодку подальше, закрепили сверху сумку, чтобы хоть что-то осталось сухим (например, патроны и фонарь), уцепились за лодку и поплыли на ту сторону.  
      В лесу было не слишком людно. Артиллерия стояла на открытом месте, а тут лишь по периметру время от времени шныряли какие-то силуэты, к которым мы не приглядывались, стараясь слиться с местностью. Вообще Венсенский лес чем-то напоминал Ботанический сад, поэтому открытых пространств там было довольно много. Правда, разросшаяся трава и темнота неплохо скрывали Крис, а то, что мы перемазались тиной, оказалось даже на руку.  
      Нырнув в искомый овраг, скрытый за стеной боярышника, мы перевели дух. Тут было относительно спокойно, только высокие увешанные паутиной ели и редкие кустарники, похожие на рыцарей-великанов и их низеньких оруженосцев, возвышались подобно древней армии. По дну оврага бежал тоненький замусоренный листвой, хвоей и ветками ручеек. Сверившись с картой и понадеявшись, что Раппно указал точные координаты входа, я прикинула, что нам нужна середина оврага, повернулась спиной к ручью и прошла вперед.  
      Вход был действительно надежно спрятан. Я рассчитывала на небольшую пещерку, но это оказался лаз меж корней огромного пня, окруженного стайкой молоденьких елочек.  
       _Вот тебе и факелы…_  
      Сунувшись туда на пробу, мы обнаружили, что лаз резко уходит вниз, а в стене вырублены подобия ступенек. Крис спустилась и зажгла чудом спасшийся фонарь (спички мы благоразумно спрятали в шапке, поэтому они не отсырели). Оказалось, что лаз вел в большой – в рост человека – тоннель, прямо уходящий куда-то вдаль, и света фонаря не хватало, чтобы осветить его больше, чем на пять метров. Но, по крайней мере, он вел в нужном нам направлении.  
      Мы затушили фонарь, вылезли обратно и устроили возле ручейка небольшой привал, чтобы умыться, почиститься и перекусить перед следующим этапом пути. Возможно, после него все злоключения с болотом и рекой покажутся легкой прогулкой. Приведя себя в относительный порядок, Крис зябко подернулась – разводить костер было опасно – и полезла в сумку, чтобы проверить продукты. Хлеб, разумеется, был безнадежно испорчен, но мясо и сыр выглядели по-прежнему съедобными. Крис с жадностью набросилась на еду… чтобы минуту спустя опрометью пасть на четвереньки и исторгнуть скудный ужин обратно.  
       _Оох, неужели мясо все-таки протухло?.. Не ешь его пока…_  
      Даже из оврага было видно, как светлеет небо. Скоро взойдет солнце, и нас может кто-нибудь засечь. Пора было лезть в катакомбы. Мы задержались на поверхности, чтобы проверить, осталось ли в лампе хоть сколько-нибудь керосина после всех наших странствий, и нырнули во тьму.


	5. Глава 4, в которой наши героини попадают в Париж, возобновляют старые знакомства, суют головы в пасть льву – и по дороге открывают для себя нечто важное

      Катакомбы на поверку оказались далеко не самым романтичным местом Парижа. Ну, по крайней мере, здесь было суше, чем в болоте и речке… Местами. Мы ориентировались по добытым картам, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам: если тут недавно проходили Эрик и Раппно, вполне могли остаться следы. Куда именно нам надо – а шут его знает, но следовало поторопиться, потому что керосин конечен, а электрических фонариков в девятнадцатый век пока не завезли.  
      И когда жидкости в лампе осталось на донышке, нам волей-неволей пришлось подумать о том, что пора выбираться на поверхность. Далеко забраться, конечно, не удалось, но мы точно были в городе. К счастью, городские власти пока не взяли катакомбы под свой контроль, и боковых ходов с ведущими наверх лестницами было прилично.  
       _Смотри, еще одна. Ну что, поднимаемся?.. Можно. Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую… Спасибо, кэп, сама бы я не догадалась…_  
      Поднявшись по знатно проржавелой лестнице, мы очутились в пустом погребке. Когда-то он наверняка был забит бочками с вином, колбасами, окороками – среди пыли на полу и на полках выделялись темные следы хранившихся в нем вкусностей. Крис сглотнула и поднялась по другой лестнице, деревянной. Наверху действительно была какая-то едальня. Совершенно заброшенная сейчас, блистающая перевернутыми столами и побитыми окнами.  
      Мы приникли к одному из них, но не заметили на улице ничего подозрительного. Где-то совсем вдалеке грохотала канонада, но нам было не страшно. Особых планов я в голове не держала: проверить Оперу да порыскать в поисках штаба революционеров. Юноша Крис не напоминал аристократа, и мы рассчитывали, что язык до Киева доведет. Ну, в нашем случае – до Эрика.  
      И мы вышли на улицу.  
      Попетляв по переулкам и даже наткнувшись раз на полуразрушенную баррикаду, мы все же уверенно приближались к театральной площади. Как вдруг Крис остановилась.  
       _Там, там… Что?.. Рауль…_  
      Я не сразу сообразила, что имеется в виду дом де Шаньи, каюсь. Да и зачем нам туда? Но, раз уж он пришелся по пути, то чего бы и не проверить? Я-то сильно сомневалась, что наш гордый виконт станет слушать какую-то шалаву, коей мы представлялись в его глазах. Да если и нет – любовь, все дела – то его «благороднейшее и древнейшее» семейство точно считало Крис редкостной блядью, которая не только водила за нос их отпрыска, но и послала его по известному адресу, дрянь такая. Вряд ли кто-то в этом доме послушал нашего совета.  
      Но мало ли…  
      Иногда случаются чудеса.  
      Широкая двустворчатая дверь, сквозь которую мы проходили совсем недавно, провожаемые презрительно-снисходительным взглядом дворецкого, была распахнута настежь. Внутри было пусто и грязно. Картины содраны, мебель вынесена либо поломана. Даже обои оказались покромсаны чьей-то нетвердой рукой. Крис прошла в переднюю, откуда поднималась широкая лестница на второй этаж, и огляделась. Ничего. Все то же разорение и пустота. Я внутренне пожала плечами, мол, сами себе дураки, и мы уже было повернули обратно, как вдруг со второго этажа донесся странный звук. Будто кто-то крался вдоль перил галереи.  
      Мы замерли.  
      – Эй, ты, повернись! И руки держи на виду! – злобно велели нам сверху.  
      Крис повернулась и подняла глаза.  
      Опираясь локтями на балюстраду и целясь в нас из револьвера, стоял виконт Рауль де Шаньи. Правда, сейчас он больше напоминал брутального пролетария, а не виконта: изрядно пожеванная, давно забывшая, что когда-то была белой, рубашка, сильная небритость, граничащая с бородатостью, общий заброшенный и слегка безумный вид.  
      – Рауль, это я, – тихо сказали мы. – Крис, – уточнила я на всякий случай.  
      – О, Господи!  
      Рауль прогрохотал по галерее, но наверху лестницы резко остановился. Сунул пистолет за пояс, одернул рубашку, расправил манжеты… Мы с некоторым недоумением смотрели, как он медленно и с достоинством спускается вниз по лестнице. Когда Рауль подошел к нам и с церемонным поклоном поцеловал нашу грязную, с обломанными ногтями руку, недоумение усилилось во стократ.  
      – Добрый день, Кристина. Как твои дела? – мягким голосом спросил нас Рауль. – Жаркое лето выдалось, не правда ли?  
      – Эээ… – протянули мы, не зная, что сказать. Это было просто сюр какой-то – посреди осажденного и заваленного баррикадами Парижа он приветствовал нас так, будто мы просто нанесли его дому визит вежливости.  
      – Рауль, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – нервно спросила я.  
      Он улыбнулся, видимо отставив светскость, и схватил Крис за руки:  
      – Кристина, как же я рад тебя видеть! Как хорошо, что ты заглянула! Извини, тут немного не прибрано… – лихорадочно зачастил он, неловко поглаживая ладони Крис. Вдруг он запнулся и несколько раз моргнул, будто приходя в себя. – Что ты тут делаешь?! Ты рехнулась?  
      – Мимо проходила… – неуверенно промямлила Крис.  
      И честно говоря, у меня объяснения получше тоже не нашлось.  
      – Почему ты в Париже?! – продолжал вопрошать Рауль, надо сказать, довольно громко. – Я думал, ты уехала из страны со своим… – он снова осекся, проглотив последнее слово.  
      – А ты почему? – парировали мы, осторожно вытаскивая руки из его хватки. – Неужели коварный дворецкий сжевал мою записку? Или ты внезапно перестал разбирать мой почерк? Или вообще читать разучился?  
      Рауль внезапно сник и осунулся. Вдруг он стал выглядеть гораздо старше своих лет; пожалуй, и постарше Эрика. Как будто ему разом стукнул сороковник.  
      – Я получил твое письмо, хотя матушка и хотела его скрыть… Но что я мог сделать?! – вдруг вскричал он и поднял на меня подозрительно заблестевшие глаза. – Я попробовал намекнуть матушке, что нам стоит уехать, пока не уляжется шумиха. Но она решила, что я хочу последовать за тобой… И Филипп… он ведь был призван на войну… А потом началась осада. Они не думали… никто не думал, что врагом может быть не чужой, а свой… Парижанин.  
      Рауль закрыл глаза, зажмурился – и мое сердце упало.  
      – Что произошло? – шепотом спросили мы, заранее зная ответ.  
      – Они пришли ночью… Город был в огне, всюду крики, беготня, драки, пальба. Пруссаки забавлялись, обстреливая город, со всех сторон был виден дым, а коммунары выбрали именно эту ночь для начала своего восстания. Меня не было дома – я не оставлял надежду выбраться и договаривался с контрабандистами – они при любой войне найдут лазейку. А когда я вернулся…  
      Рауль умолк. Я поглядела на него с ужасом, тесно сплетенным с жалостью.  
      – Но что это я… – внезапно словно бы спохватился он и предложил нам опереться на его руку. Мы мало что понимали, но послушно оперлись. – Взгляни, как потрудились эти вандалы! Просто на славу. Вот тут был портрет моего прадеда. – Рауль показал мне на темное пятно на обоях. Черт, он как будто по музею нас водит! – Они растапливали им камин, чтобы зажарить курицу… А здесь стояли чудесные китайские вазы… Ох, даже паркет они не пощадили, а ведь это был палисандр.  
      Мы попытались незаметно выдернуть руку – стало ясно, что крыша у Рауля уплыла далеко и надолго, если не навсегда, но тот вдруг перехватил нас за запястье и потащил в зал для приемов.  
      Здесь стоял густой и душный отвратительный запах тухлого мяса. А посреди комнаты виднелось несколько продолговатых предметов, призрачно-белых в предутренних сумерках под скрадывавшими их очертания простынями. И я точно знала, что это за предметы.  
      – Вот, посмотри, во что они превратили зал! Люстры разбили, позолоту содрали… И еще это… – Рауль повел рукой в сторону… да, в строну трупов. – Я же говорю, не прибрано.  
      Он издал странный звук – нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом, и я начала сомневаться в сохранности его рассудка.  
      – Рауль, пойдем отсюда, – мы мягко потянули его к выходу. – Незачем тебе тут находиться.  
      – Я последний из рода, – вдруг хрипло сказал Рауль. – За день до начала осады пришло письмо о том, что граф де Шаньи погиб от картечи. Так что теперь я граф.  
      Повинуясь внезапному порыву, мы шагнули обратно, оказавшись прямо перед ним. Наши руки словно бы действовали по собственному почину: они поднялись, обвили шею мужчины и притянули его голову нам на плечо. Рауль обнял нас, тесно прижался, уронил голову нам на плечо… Он дрожал всем телом, и мы принимали эти беззвучные рыдания. Меня вдруг окатила волна какой-то сумасшедшей материнской нежности к этому осиротевшему юноше, у которого не осталось ничего, кроме фамилии и семейной гордости.  
      – Чшш… тише, тише, – мы гладили Рауля по голове, и постепенно его содрогания утихли.  
      Крис воспользовалась моментом и вывела его из зала – находиться там было неприятно. И не только физически. Мы закрыли высокие двустворчатые двери и повернулись к так и застывшему с низко опущенной головой Раулю.  
      Он поднял покрасневшие глаза и вполне трезвым голосом вопросил:  
      – И все же: что здесь делаешь ты?  
      – Ищу Эрика, – вздохнула Крис и потупилась, ожидая грядущую бурю.  
      – А он-то зачем сюда вернулся? – удивленно спросил Рауль вместо этого.  
      – Эмм… Помнишь того полицейского, что спас нас в подвалах Оперы? – начали мы издалека.  
      – С трудом припоминаю. Давай пройдем куда-нибудь отсюда, – Рауль покосился на двери и его передернуло. – Тут рядом столовая.  
      В столовой сохранился обеденный стол – видимо, из-за размеров его не смогли унести. Впрочем, это не помешало мародерам выместить на нем свою злость: он был весь в зарубках, а углы обгорели. Крис уселась на него и начала свой рассказ.  
      Под конец Рауль сделался задумчив и суров.  
      – Где находится один из штабов коммунаров, я знаю, – сказал он. – Неподалеку отсюда, кстати. И от сгоревшего театра. Если ваш Этьен водил дружбу с этой шайкой, то он может быть там: я видел среди них студентов. И твой… И Эрик тоже.  
      – Ясно, – ответила я, прикидывая, что, если мне повезет, и я вот прям сразу найду Эрика и Раппно и силой уволоку их из этого гребаного штаба, не забыв прихватить на совесть связанного Этьена (рожу бы ему набить или хоть плетей отвесить, чтобы гонору поубавилось, а мозги завелись), то есть шанс выползти из катакомб с той стороны аккурат к закату.  
      – Лотти… то есть, Кристина… Не хочешь ли отобедать? – перебил наши размышления Рауль – У меня осталось немного, но сухим хлебом, сыром и вином я тебя все еще могу угостить, – закончил он со светской улыбкой и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону второй двери, очевидно, ведущей на кухню.  
      При мысли о еде желудок Крис резко скрутило, мы соскочили со стола, и нас совершенно постыдным образом вырвало прямо на останки разломанного стула с гнутыми ножками.  
      – Кристина, что с тобой? Ты больна? – перепуганный Рауль обхватил нас за плечи.  
      – Не уверена… – прошептала я.  
      Мой мозг будто парализовало.  
      Существовало лишь одно объяснение такому резкому недомоганию Крис в последние дни. Вкупе с почти двухнедельной задержкой…  
       _Походу мы беременны, детка… Самое время… Да ладно, радоваться надо. Вот отыщешь Эрика, набьешь ему морду, а потом сразу – раз! – и обрадуешь. Он с тебя пылинки сдувать будет… Это если раньше не сожрет себя по поводу возможной внешности ребенка… Так, хватит! До того ребенка еще грести и грести, а ты уже панику развела… Ну, у меня это первая беременность, я имею право немного волноваться…_  
      Однако это было совсем некстати, учитывая время и место.  
      Мы постарались мобилизоваться, помня о первоочередной задаче – найти Эрика и вернуться в Мелён.  
      – Ничего… запах… – отбрехалась Крис и выпрямилась наконец.  
      Рауль воспринял намек и поспешил увести ее из комнаты. Да и из дома вообще. На улице пахло немногим лучше, но и этот, пропитанным дымным порохом воздух показался мне божественным нектаром после затхлой безнадежности особняка. Рауль, пригибаясь, повел нас в обход заграждений к штабу мятежников. Несколько раз мы видели патрули, но на всякий пожарный убирались с их пути и не отсвечивали – маскировка маскировкой, но мало ли… Шмальнут вот так невзначай, а документы потом с трупа спросят.  
      Наконец, перед очередным поворотом Рауль меня тормознул.  
      – Штаб находится здесь, и он наверняка охраняется. Как ты собираешься туда пройти?  
      Крис выглянула за угол. Судя по всему, штабом был назначен небольшой особнячок в конце улицы – в его окнах горел свет, в отличие от всех прочих домов здесь, с их наглухо закрытыми ставнями. А еще перед ним возвышалась небольшая баррикада из мешков, за которой кто-то передвигался. И этих кого-то было много. Да, просто так не подберешься.  
      С другой стороны, зачем таиться? Мы же не шпионы. Наверное, если пытаться подойти скрытно, выйдет только хуже. Крис вытянула из кармана условно-белый носовой платок, и мы оглянулись на Рауля. Вид у него был тот еще. И прямо на лбу написано «да, я дворянин, а вы все чмо, ну расстреляйте теперь меня за это». Мы поморщились. Нет, так дело не пойдет.  
      Крис порыскала глазами вокруг. Неподалеку валялись тела убитых, наверное, совсем недавно, раз их не убрали. Пес его знает, что тут было, но нам могло пригодиться. Провожаемая удивленным взглядом Рауля, она подползла к трупу и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, стянула с него куртку и шапку. И так же тихонько вернулась обратно.  
      – Вот, держи, – мы сунули одежду в руки Раулю. – Сделаем из тебя пролетария.  
      Рауль резко отпихнул протянутое барахло.  
      – Я это не надену, – сердито прошептал он.  
      – Ну пожалуйста, ради меня, – сменили мы тактику, – я не хочу, чтобы тебя схватили и убили тут из-за того, что ты мне помогаешь.  
      Рауль вздохнул и прикрыл на секунду глаза:  
      – Хорошо, Кристина. Ради тебя.  
      Крис подождала, пока он натянет куртку. Шапку он надел так небрежно, что я испугалась, что она свалится в самый неподходящий момент, и мы натянули ее ему на уши, позволив своим рукам на секунду задержаться на его плечах.  
      – Спасибо, – улыбнулись мы, и Рауль неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. – И руки засунь в карманы.  
      – Зачем, – не понял он.  
      – Ладони и пальцы у тебя не рабочие, – пояснила я.  
      Мы вышли из-за угла и направились прямиком к баррикаде, на всякий случай размахивая платком. За ней засуетились, что-то защелкало, из оставленных в импровизированной крепости бойниц высунулись дула.  
      – Стой, кто идет! – рявкнул кто-то, впрочем, не высовываясь.  
      – Я Кристиан, простой студент, а это мой друг… Ру. – Рауль рядом со мной ощутимо вздрогнул. – Мы ищем своих близких, они могут быть тут. Мы не хотим ничего плохого… – жалобно проблеяла Крис.  
       _Блеск, просто блеск. Речь, достойная боевика категории «Б»… Ну и говорила бы сама. Думаешь, придумала бы что-нибудь получше?.. Да ладно, фиг с ним, эти ребята все равно в боевиках не сильны…_  
      За оградой возникла пауза, затем тот же голос спросил:  
      – Кого вы ищете?  
      – Своего дядю Жан-Поля Раппно и его сына Этьена. И их друга Эрика, – честно ответила я.  
      Снова пауза.  
      – Можете подойти. Если у вас есть оружие, достаньте его и держите перед собой, на вытянутых руках, – велели нам.  
      Мое сердце гулко забилось в радостной надежде.  
      – Так они здесь? – спросили мы, не веря своему счастью.  
      – Здесь, здесь, – раздраженно ответили из-за баррикады.  
      Мы с Раулем переглянулись и потянулись за оружием.  
      На входе у нас отобрали пистолеты, наскоро обоих обыскали и пропихнули дальше. Нас вызвался проводить высокий белобрысый детина в дырявой кепке и с ружьем – судя по голосу, это он с нами общался. Импровизированный дворик был битком забит вооруженными людьми, которые сидели на ящиках, стояли возле стен и просто слонялись по улице.  
      В «штабе» было не лучше. Какие-то смутные личности, юноши с горящими глазами; кое-где попадались раненые – с наскоро перевязанными руками и головами. Видимо, это были те, кто легко отделался – во всяком случае, сильно пострадавших я не видела. Из бокового коридора на нас дохнул резкий запах карболки – должно быть, там располагался лазарет. Крис крепко сжала руку Рауля, заработав очередной удивленный взгляд, но, по счастью, туда мы не свернули.  
      – Там они, – махнул рукой детина, доведя нас до двери в конце очередного коридора. – Ругаются.  
      – А что так? – спросила я.  
      – Кузен твой не хочет уходить, – щербато ухмыльнулся детина. – И правильно – как можно отсиживаться, когда тут такие дела творятся! – закончил он на патетической ноте и гулко стукнул себя по груди.  
      Звук ясный легочный, автоматически отметила я, стараясь не думать о том, какой скандал разразится, когда Эрик увидит, кто к ним пожаловал. И в сопровождении кого. Ругаются – это будет слишком мелкое слово, пожалуй. Но отступать поздно.  
      Мы глубоко вдохнули и решительно взялись за дверную ручку.


	6. Глава 5, в которой наши героини выручают Этьена, но попадают в еще больший переплет, играют в смертельно опасные догонялки в подземельях – и проигрывают

      Господи, я никогда не думала, что Эрик способен так орать! Просто как иерихонская труба, во всю силу своих уникально-певческих легких.  
      А еще я никогда не думала, что всегда спокойный, как танк на воздушной подушке, Раппно способен так багроветь лицом и, брызжа слюной во все стороны, стоять на продавленной кушетке и визжать, будто сирена воздушной тревоги.  
      По счастью, весь этот фейерверк был направлен не на маленькую бедную меня.  
      Судя по всему, мы стали свидетелями затянувшейся плодотворной дискуссии, которая уже перешагнула рубеж обмена мнениями и на всех парах приближалась к стадии вселенского мордобоя.  
      Эрик и Раппно самозабвенно переругивались со стоявшими напротив – если точнее, у разбитого и заколоченного досками окна – двумя юношами студенческого вида. Мы с Крис смело предположили, что один из них – тот самый Пьер, который сбил своими речами Этьена с пути истинного. Сам же виновник торжества тихонько притулился на стуле в углу и не отсвечивал.  
      В комнате громыхали такие словесные баталии, что наше появление прошло незамеченным.  
      А мы снова смотрели на Эрика.  
      Живой. Живо-ой! – билось в ушах с каждым толчком крови. И мы его нашли. Мы нашли его в штабе коммунаров, а с ним Раппно, а я помню, что он говорил про отношение этих революционеров к полиции… И мы привели с собой целого графа. И все это может закончиться плохо, очень плохо. Но мы все равно нашли его.  
      Эрик выглядел таким усталым, осунувшимся. Можно было подумать, что он не два дня пробыл в осажденном Париже, а пережил всю блокаду. Наши с Крис души вдруг кольнуло – и они заныли от жалости и нежности. Все-таки он поехал спасать Этьена, который ему никто. Хотя Раппно так помог нам… нельзя было ему не отплатить.  
      Тут один из студиозусов скосил на нас глаз, умолк, открыл рот, закрыл, потом ткнул локтем в бок своего собрата, повернулся к нам и с вежливой, хотя и раздраженной улыбкой вопросил:  
      – Что вам угодно, месье?  
      В данную минуту «месье» было весьма угодно провалиться сквозь землю, прямиком в катакомбы, и драпать без оглядки до самого Мелёна и сварливых объятий мадам Жири. Опять же, Кристина не ко времени спохватилась.  
       _Боже мой, Белл, я ведь беременна… Кажется, этот вопрос мы уже прояснили. Давай вернемся к нему, когда окажемся в более безопасном месте… Тебе хорошо говорить, у тебя ребенок уже есть. А я… а мы… кругом война, как мы могли! Разве можно заводить детей в такое время?!.. Они обычно не спрашивают разрешения. Дорогая, я тебя умоляю, сосредоточься на здесь и сейчас – у нас приоритетом стоит остаться в живых и выбраться отсюда… Нет, мы все умрем! Я знаю, я чувствую… А-а-атставить панику!.._  
      – Я бы хотел… поговорить с этими камрадами, – неуверенно сказала Крис и ткнула дрожащим пальцем в сторону Эрика и Раппно.  
      Эрик повернулся к нам, и я заметила на его лице недоумение. Оно и понятно – с чего бы его персоной мог заинтересоваться какой-то чумазый юнец? Вдруг в глазах Эрика проскользнула искра узнавания – он резко развернулся обратно к Раппно и что-то шепнул тому на ухо.  
      Я поняла, что сейчас здесь будет жарко, и возблагодарила небеса за то, что Рауль соизволил подождать нас за дверью. Иначе бы тут случилась кровавая баня.  
      – Какого черта ты тут делаешь?! – возопил Эрик, сорвавшись в конце на фальцет.  
      – За тобой при… шел. Вы обещали вернуться через день, но не вернулись, и я… вот, – пролепетала Кристина, и это явно было не то, что стоило говорить Эрику в его состоянии.  
      – Прекрасный повод заявиться в осажденный город! Черт возьми, Крис, в Мелёне вы были в бе-зо-пас-нос-ти! И я мог не волноваться о вас и спокойно закончить свои дела тут! Крис, вы хоть иногда пользуетесь данным вам от природы разумом?!  
      Тут я поняла, что он обращается не столько к Крис, сколько ко мне, и начала медленно гореть от стыда. Вот же лахудра – додумалась потащить восемнадцатилетнюю беременную девушку в Париж, осажденный пруссаками и раздираемый на части восстанием. Молодец я, ничего не скажешь!  
       _А когда мы скажем Эрику?.. Что?.. Что я беременна. Господи, Белл, он с ума сойдет от радости! Или от тревоги. Ох, Белл, он ведь будет думать про лицо… какое у ребенка будет лицо… Крис, он будет рад, поверь мне. Но мы не скажем ему сейчас. Ты представляешь, что с ним будет, если мы скажем сейчас? Не надо… Белл, ну я же не дура… Хотелось бы мне быть такой уверенной в своих умственных способностях…_  
      В этот момент подали голос ошеломленно молчавшие до того студенты:  
      – Надеюсь, вы разобрались между собой, потому что я настаиваю на продолжении разговора, – сообщил один из них и развернулся к Крис. – Я Пьер, и – надеюсь, вы поддержите меня – я считаю, что уход с позиции в разгар революции должен быть приравнен к дезертирству. В то время как наши братья…  
      Дальше мы не слушали, буквально остекленев от такой наглости и бесцеремонности. Хотя я лично вообще не понимала, о чем они все спорят и почему Эрик и Раппно просто не могут взять Этьена подмышку и сказать «адье» всем революциям вместе взятым. Возможно, мы чего-то не знали. Однозначно, надо было прояснять ситуацию.  
      – Эрик… Эрик, успокойся и скажи мне, что происходит. Почему вы все еще здесь?  
      – Потому что иначе Этьена признают изменником Родины и расстреляют по законам военного времени, – мрачно ответил Раппно.  
      У нас с Крис отвисла челюсть.  
      – Ничего себе порядки…  
       _Ничего себе порядки… Боже, Белл, что нам делать?.. Не знаю. Давай спросим, по какому именно закону его должны расстрелять…_  
      – Приятно познакомиться со столь прогрессивно мыслящим человеком, – фальшиво улыбаясь, сказала Крис и протянула Пьеру руку. – Меня зовут Кристиан. Не будете ли вы столь любезны процитировать текст того закона военного времени, по которому должны расстрелять моего друга?  
      Пьер сосредоточенно потряс нам руку и нахмурился:  
      – Да, конечно… как же там… Всякий гражданин Франции, который будет уличен в дезертирстве…  
      – Просто гражданин? – перебила его Крис.  
      Пьер нахмурился еще сильнее, и мне захотелось сломать ему палец. Или два. Или руку. Он знал. Все он знал. И помнит текст наизусть, просто притворяется.  
      – Хм… Да, вы правы, я кое-что упустил. Всякий совершеннолетний гражданин Франции…  
      – Ага!!! – рявкнул Раппно и спрыгнул с кушетки. – Совершеннолетний! А Этьену еще нет и двадцати! Поэтому мы уходим!  
      Он в два прыжка оказался возле Этьена и схватил его за плечо, довольно бесцеремонно поднимая на ноги.  
      – Мы уходим, – повторил Эрик и посмотрел на меня.  
      Крис не заставила себя упрашивать и ринулась к двери.  
      Пьер будто очнулся:  
      – Этьен, как ты можешь?! А как же идеалы революции?  
      Этьен ловко вывернулся из отцовской хватки и повернулся к Пьеру.  
      – Я верю в идеалы революции, – гордо ответил он, – но здесь я их не нашел. Пьер, этот штаб… это пародия. Вам должно быть стыдно называть себя коммунарами.  
      – Ах ты, сучонок! – рыкнул молчавший до того соратник Пьера. – Да я тебя лично придушу!  
      – У-у-уходим! – Эрик одной рукой подтолкнул нас в спину, так что мы вылетели за дверь, как пробка из бутылки, а другой рукой, очевидно, сграбастал Раппно и его не к месту раздухарившегося сынка, потому что они вылетели вторым номером. Сам Эрик вымелся следом и захлопнул дверь, в которую немедля забарабанили.  
      – Вырвались… – выдохнул он и с большим чувством посмотрел на Раппно. – Чтобы я еще хоть раз… – тут он застыл, как восковая фигура.  
      Заметил Рауля, мигом просекла я. Сейчас начнется вторая серия… А нам некогда.  
      Стараясь не обращать внимания на буквально каменное лицо Эрика, мы кинулись к нему.  
      – Эрик, я тебе потом все объясню, – Кристина схватила его за рукав. – Давай сперва уйдем отсюда.  
      – Ладно.  
      Эрик отлип от двери и свернул в ближайший коридор. Раппно – за ним. Крис уцепила Рауля и побежала следом; тот и мявкнуть не успел.  
      Такой вот встрепанной компанией мы и выкатились во двор. Оставалось лишь дойти до баррикады, в случае удачи вернуть себе оружие и валить отсюда к такой-то матери.  
      Не вышло.  
      – Задержите их! – истошно завопил с крыльца Пьер! – Это белобрысый в шляпе – полицейский! Они все изменники!  
      Не знаю, что подстегнуло их больше – то, что мы вроде как изменники, или что Раппно – полицейский, – но двор буквально ощетинился ружьями. И все они были направлены на нас.  
      Эрик явственно скрипнул зубами. Они с Раппно обменялись взглядами.  
      – Стол! Живо! – вдруг крикнул Эрик – одновременно с этим хватая валяющийся неподалеку кверху ножками стол.  
      Раппно ухватил вторую ножку, и они вдвоем с Эриком развернули столешницу в сторону баррикады, где столпилась большая часть народу.  
      – Уводи их! Туда! – рыкнул Эрик Раулю.  
      К нашему удивлению, Рауль без вопросов вцепился в запястья Крис и Этьена и повлек их за собой в сторону брошенного хозяевами полуподвального магазинчика, над которым криво болталась знакомая мне вывеска. Когда-то именно здесь мы с Эриком покупали обручальные кольца. Как же давно это было… в пока еще тихом и мирном Париже, который только начинал неуютно ежиться от страшного слова «война». Сейчас казалось, что с того дня прошли века и века.  
      – Эрик, что там? – крикнула Крис, оборачиваясь через плечо.  
      – Катакомбы, – коротко бросил Эрик, пригибаясь от пуль, выбивающих щепки из несчастного стола, которым они с Раппно прикрывали нас от обстрела.  
      Мы дружно прогрохотали вниз по лестнице, ведущей в магазинчик. Как и в той харчевне, куда Крис поднялась из катакомб, здесь были пустота и разорение; впрочем, света, проникавшего сквозь маленькие пыльные местами разбитые окошки, было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть все как следует.  
      Последним шел Эрик, который каким-то хитрым образом заблокировал дверь и развернулся к Крис, скрестив руки на груди.  
      – Ну?  
      Мы посмотрели на него, потом на Рауля…  
      Во взгляде Эрика мы уловили проблеск недоверия. Да, это до сих пор жило в нем и иногда поднимало голову. Он все еще иногда чуть-чуть не верил в нас. И это было больно. Больнее, чем вся смерть, которую мы видели по дороге сюда, больнее, чем жуткое в своей рассудочности безумие Рауля. Эрик, пожалуйста, перестань. Это такая мука – для тебя и для нас…  
      Но нужно что-то отвечать, как-то объяснить.  
      – Он теперь сирота и бездомный, – одним махом ляпнула Крис, и мы вобрали голову в плечи, ожидая новой грозы.  
      – Понятно, – пожал плечами Эрик, видимо, сочтя это объяснение достаточным в нашей ситуации. – Нам вон туда, – и он показал на темный коридор сразу за прилавком.  
      Эрик встал возле коридора, внимательно следя за дверью, пока мы просачивались в темноту прохода. Когда мимо него прошел Рауль, он лишь поморщился.  
      Похоже, гроза отменяется.  
      – А с вами я потом разберусь, – пообещал Эрик, когда мы поднырнули под его руку.  
      Или откладывается.  
      Оказавшись в спасительной тесноте катакомб, мы перевели дух.  
      Раппно, шедший впереди нас, сразу свернул направо, зачиркал спичкой, и несколько секунд спустя внутренности подземелья осветились тусклым огоньком фонаря. И как он его заметил? Почуял, не иначе.  
      Рауль уселся на камень и утер пот со лба. Однако он явно не расслаблялся: каждый раз, завидев Эрика в непосредственной близости от себя, он хватался за пояс – чтобы каждый раз обнаруживать прискорбное отсутствие шпаги. Правда, был пистолет… и от этого мы с Крис нервничали.  
      – Рауль, успокойся, – Крис присела возле него на корточки и заглянула в лицо, – здесь мне ничего не угрожает. Эрик не враг нам… мне.  
      Рауль посмотрел на нас странно затуманенным взглядом:  
      – Кормилица рассказывала мне про роковых женщин… говорила, что это совсем не знойные красотки, к ногам которых падают влюбленные мужчины. Это женщины, вокруг которых умирает слишком много мужчин. И они никогда не бывают счастливы.  
      Мы неуютно поежились.  
      – Рауль, о чем ты?  
      – Твой друг – мой друг, – грустно улыбнулся виконт. Нет, теперь уже граф.  
      -Кажется, нам сюда! – Эрик показал на дальний проход – вроде бы, шестой, если считать слева направо.  
      Очень вовремя, учитывая, что в хитроумно запертую Эриком дверь подвала уже начали ломиться алчущие крови коммунары. Или бандиты. Шут их разберет в этом бедламе.  
      Минут пять спустя мы спрятались в каком-то закутке. Эрик прислушался, а Крис изо всех сил старалась дышать негромко.  
      – Вроде бы отстали, – наконец сообщил наш любимый.  
      Дальше мы уже не так торопились… метров сто. Потому что ровно через сто метров путь нам преградил каменный завал явно недавнего происхождения. Должно быть, детище обстрелов.  
      – Вот же черт! – Эрик в сердцах грохнул кулаком по стене. – Это все из-за тебя! – неожиданно рыкнул он на Этьена.  
      Юноша сжался. Раппно выступил вперед, встав между ними.  
      – Эрик, прошу тебя…  
      – Если бы не его глупость, мы бы уже нежились под мирным солнцем Италии! – Эрик пылал гневом, который, судя по всему, копился в нем с того момента, как они с Раппно нашли Этьена.  
      Крис осторожно коснулась его руки.  
      – Что? – несколько резковато спросил Эрик.  
      – Ты сам захотел помочь…  
      – Нет, только не ты… Не тебе меня успокаивать! Твое появление еще больше все усложнило.  
      У Крис в горле образовался комок, который мы с трудом проглотили. Она безвольно уронила руку и отвернулась. Эрик, наверное, понял, что перегнул палку, потому что в следующий миг прижал нас к себе.  
      – Прости, малыш, прости. Я просто… мы здесь, как в западне, а их так много. Я ведь могу и не защитить тебя. Просто не хватит сил.  
      – Надо поискать другой проход, – сказал вдруг Рауль, про которого мы уже и забыли.  
      Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Эрик, он тоже.  
      Пришлось возвращаться обратно и сворачивать в другой проход. Эрик прислушался:  
      – Все замрите.  
      До нашего слуха донеслись голоса. Похоже, преследователи не утратили охотничьего азарта.  
      – Тихо, как мышки… вперед, – шепотом скомандовал Эрик и пошел вперед.  
      Хорошо ему ходить как мышка – у него опыта лет двадцать. А мы изо всех сил старались идти на цыпочках, но получалось когда как. Один раз Крис даже потеряла равновесие, но нас удержали чьи-то руки, обхватившие за плечи. Крис оглянулась. Рауль. Он устало улыбнулся и кивнул, будто обещая, что готов ловить Крис всякий раз, когда она упадет.  
      Дальше было только хуже, потому что под ногами все чаще попадались выпавшие из стен черепа, а голоса уверенно настигали нас. Эрик замер, потом обернулся:  
      – Крис, положи руку мне на плечо, и пусть остальные сделают так же. Я поведу вас.  
      Когда мы все сделали, как он сказал, Эрик загасил фонарь.  
      – Идите след в след. Я делаю шаг – вы делаете шаг. Ясно?  
      И мы пошли.  
      Было страшно. Ноги то и дело задевали гладкие выпуклости черепов, и приходилось в последний момент менять траекторию шага, чтобы ненароком не раздавить их. В кромешной тьме все звуки стали резкими и громкими: мы с Крис слышали дыхание всех остальных, как будто они наперебой сопели нам в ухо; капающая где-то вода словно бы тюкала прямо по темени, а голоса наших преследователей заставляли ускорять шаг – казалось, что они вот-вот выскочат сбоку с криками: «Попались!»  
      Успокаивали нас лишь теплое плечо, которое мы, наверное, слишком сильно иногда сжимали, да теплая рука, которая иногда ободряюще сжималась на нашем плече.  
      Таким образом мы шли минут пятнадцать… или полчаса – в этой темноте время растягивалось, как жвачка «Love is…», и, поскольку передвигались мы куда медленнее, нас стали нагонять. Во всяком случае, голоса становились все ближе; хотя, оглядываясь, света фонарей Крис не замечала. В какой-то момент позади раздался жуткий треск – кто-то из замыкающих все-таки наступил на череп. В относительной тишине подземелий звук прозвучал подобно пистолетному выстрелу.  
      Дальнейшие события развивались с ужасающей быстротой, раскручиваясь каким-то неуправляемым волчком. Эрик выругался вполголоса, крики преследователей умолкли на миг, точно их обладатели напряженно вслушивались, затем раздались с новой силой, как будто заорали все одновременно – и тут же послышался громкий, неотвратимо приближающийся топот. Вдалеке показались хаотично мечущиеся огоньки…  
      – Бежим! Не отставать! – велел Эрик.  
      Диким галопом, бешеным табуном мы бежали по коридору, скудно подсвеченному сзади; мимо на скорости проносились неровные стены, с которых издевательски щерились черепа. Наверное, они видели немало таких гонок и вполне могли делать ставки на фаворитов. Пока я бы на их месте ставила на догоняющих нас бандитов.  
      Вскоре коридор оборвался тупиком, но – о, радость! – наверх вела лестница. Правда, при ближайшем рассмотрении она оказалась преизрядно подгнившей, и не факт, что выдержала бы подъем всех нас.  
      – Крис, наверх, живо! – рявкнул Эрик, одновременно подхватывая нас, чтобы подсадить.  
      – Погоди! – засопротивлялись мы, – если после меня лестница обломится, у меня сил не хватит вытащить всех вас. Давай ты.  
      Эрик застонал.  
      – Что ж ты такая упрямая… Не обломится! Я полезу следом и всех вытащу. Давай, нет времени спорить!  
      Он был прав – погоня вышла на финишную прямую. Близость цели, несомненно, воодушевила «камрадов», потому что они были совсем близко: того и гляди вылетят из-за поворота.  
      Вознеся коротенькую молитву, Крис ухватилась за перекладину. Лестница жутко заскрипела, предупреждая, что не потерпит такого обращения, но выдержала. Мы осторожно поставили ногу, потом поднялись выше… На секунду мне показалось, что ступенька под ногой прогибается – и мы с обезьяньей ловкостью взлетели наверх, сами не заметив, как откинули крышку люка.  
      За люком обнаружился какой-то сарайчик с метлами и телегой. Крис выглянула наружу. Сарайчик примыкал к зданию на краю площади – какой именно, Крис не признала, а я и подавно не имела понятия. Да сейчас и не время было это выяснять. Мы вернулись к люку и свесили голову вниз:  
      – Здесь никого нет.  
      – Я иду, – отозвался Эрик.  
      Примерно на середине пути лестница под ним затрещала – и развалилась на две половинки. Эрик чудом умудрился сделать рывок, так что успел опереться локтями на край отверстия, и теперь изо всех сил старался удержаться и не сползти обратно. Крис обхватила его руками и потянула на себя.  
      – Сейчас, сейчас… – донесся снизу голос Раппно.  
      Видимо, он подпихнул Эрика под ноги, потому что тянуть стало намного легче, и вскоре наш любимый был с нами всем комплектом. Крис обняла его поперек груди, и мы прижали Эрика к себе так сильно, что ему, наверное, стало трудно дышать. На миг мне почудилось, что он тоже прижался к нам, что на спине Крис сомкнулись сильные руки, удерживая объятие, заставляя весь мир подождать…  
      – Э-гей! Вот они! Я их вижу! – услышали мы.  
      – Ч-черт! – Эрик развернулся к дыре: – Раппно, быстрее!  
      Из-под земли показалась голова Этьена, и мы с Эриком в четыре руки вытащили его. Затем последовала короткая перепалка, во время которой Рауль, у которого не вовремя включилась дворянская честь, с присущим ему упрямством пытался заставить Раппно лезть первым, а ответственный за все и просто хороший полицейский Раппно требовал, чтобы тот перестал валять дурака и забирался на подставленные ему в сцепке руки. Победила, как водится, молодость, и следующим к нам присоединился Раппно.  
      Положение Рауля было аховым – преследователи уже кричали, чтобы он оставался на месте, и, кажется, имели глупость палить в подземелье. Ну, или это черепа так крошились под их ногами.  
      Эрик быстро глянул на нас. Не знаю, как мы выглядели, но подозреваю, что побледнели: самым разумным с его стороны было оставить соперника на растерзание бандитам.  
      – Так. Держите меня за ноги, – с этими словами Эрик нырнул в отверстие, чуть ли не наполовину в нем скрывшись, – семейство Раппно едва успело ухватить его за лодыжки. – Тащите!  
      В результате этой смелой импровизации на тему сказки «Репка» мы снова были все в сборе.  
      «Поцеловавшие» стену тупичка преследователи бесновались внизу. И да, они действительно стреляли: Этьен шарахнулся прочь от вылетевшей из отверстия пули, наткнулся на телегу, отпрянул от нее и едва не загремел обратно. К счастью, его подхватил Раппно.  
      – Куда теперь? – спросил он у Эрика.  
      – Здесь есть и другие выходы, поэтому радоваться рано. Скоро они найдут их, – Эрик кивнул на дыру и метким пинком вернул люк на место. – Нам нужно обмануть их и спрятаться. На улицах нас быстро догонят. А если мы по пути наткнемся на коммунаров или кого-то вроде них… – он умолк, но по его лицу читалось, что кончится дело по-мокрому.  
      Мы вышли из сарайчика.  
      – Может, забраться на крышу? – спросил Раппно. – В моей практике такое было. – Он не стал уточнять, было это в его полицейской практике или в криминальном прошлом. – Дома тут стоят близко, можно будет уйти по ним.  
      Эрик кивнул, и мы обратили взоры на дом, к которому прижимался сарай.  
      – Подойдет, – решил Эрик.  
      Дом был большим, многоквартирным, как его бы назвали сейчас, поэтому дверь была не заперта. Мы едва успели подняться на второй этаж, как откуда-то выскочила толстая тетка и, увидев нашу честную компанию, заголосила, будто ее режут:  
      – Спасите! Убивают! Воры!  
      – Да замолчи ты! – в сердцах рявкнул Раппно, одновременно пытаясь зажать ей рот, что при ее габаритах оказалось затруднительно. Тетка билась и визжала, раскидав в стороны его самого и пришедших на помощь Этьена и Эрика. Мы с Раулем тоже кинулись на подмогу, но тетка была просто Годзиллой в юбке.  
      – Я что-то слышу! Кажется, кричат здесь! – донеслось с улицы.  
      Тетка, не переставая визжать, выдралась, стряхнув Крис с руки и приложив Рауля о стену, и поскакала вниз, подпрыгивая на ступеньках, как какой-то фантасмагорический Колобок.  
      – Она сейчас нас выдаст! – в отчаянии воскликнул Этьен.  
      Ситуация была аховой. Войдя в дом, мы сами заперли себя в ловушку, и теперь нас выкурят отсюда, как крыс. Даже если случится чудо, и выяснится, что дверь на чердак открыта, что выход на крышу действительно есть, как нам показалось снизу, – скрыться нам не удастся, а по крышам с такой скоростью, как по земле, не побегаешь. Нас всех перестреляют.  
      Я посмотрела на Эрика. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, видимо, силясь придумать какой-нибудь действенный план.  
      – А если спрятаться в квартире? – снова подал голос Этьен.  
      Эрик только отмахнулся.  
      – Я к ним выйду, – вдруг сказал Рауль, и все взгляды обратились на него.  
      – Что? Зачем? – спросила Крис.  
      Но я уже знала – зачем.  
      – Я отвлеку их, – спокойно пояснил Рауль и повернулся к Эрику. – Береги ее. Не давай встревать в авантюры.  
      Эрик лишь смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением.  
      – Погоди! Рауль, это самоубийство! – Крис бросилась к нему и схватила за руки.  
      – Не бойся, – улыбнулся он, – они не смогут меня убить. Я же де Шаньи.  
      Он пожал руки Крис и побежал вниз по лестнице.  
      Секунду все стояли в оцепенении, а потом Эрик словно бы очнулся: обхватил Крис за талию и повлек за собой наверх. Раппно и Этьен отмерли следом.  
      А мы были как в тумане.  
      Не помню, как мы оказались на крыше. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на площадь. Мы завороженно смотрели, как Рауль небрежной походкой, будто прогуливаясь, будто просто вышел проветрить голову в этот остывающий летний вечер, идет к явно опешившим от такой наглости бандитам. Он кивнул им – столь же небрежно – и, видимо, что-то сказал, потому что воздух взорвался криками.  
      – А-а-а! Дворянин! Много же вы крови нам попортили! – донеслось до нас.  
      Вперед выступил Пьер. Во всяком случае, мне так показалось, судя по одежде.  
      – Где твои сообщники?! – он явно был уверен, что мы не ушли далеко, и надеялся, что мы поспешим на помощь «своему».  
      Ответа Рауля мы снова не услышали: должно быть, он говорил тихо, не повышая голоса. Но бандиты заорали еще громче, так что я сочла, что это было нечто оскорбительное.  
      – Расстрелять! – еще громче гаркнул Пьер.  
      – Нет! – выдохнула Крис, и Эрик тут же зажал ей рот. – Нет, нет, нет… – повторяли мы в его ладонь.  
      – Надо идти, – сказал Раппно. – Пока они заняты… Черт, это один из самых храбрых людей, которых я встречал. Или самых сумасшедших.  
      Эрик буквально нес нас на себе, продвигаясь вдоль невысокой оградки по краю покатой крыши, а мы ничего не видели, и только над ухом громко бухало его сердце. Хотелось закрыть глаза и представить, что мы снова очутились на крыше Оперы, и над нами снег, и самое страшное, что может случиться, – это не ко времени нагрянувший с проверкой Раппно, от которого можно укрыться в каморке и, пользуясь так кстати возникшим поводом, самозабвенно целоваться, грея обветрившиеся на холоде губы… Когда мы достигли противоположной стороны, почти соприкасавшейся с крышей соседнего здания, раздался залп.  
      – Рауль… – мы вырвались из рук Эрика, намереваясь бежать назад, спасти, сделать хоть что-нибудь…  
      Эрик перехватил нас и как был, сжимая нас в охапке, прыгнул на соседнюю крышу.  
      – Надо идти, – повторил он слова Раппно. – Пусть его жертва не станет напрасной. Кристина, ты слышишь меня? Надо идти.  
      – Эрик, мы назовем сына Раулем. _Ты_ слышишь меня? – с неожиданной яростью прошипела Крис. – Мы назовем сына Раулем…  
      А потом мы, кажется, потеряли сознание.


End file.
